I'll pay with my life
by Slytherin-emerald
Summary: Albus and Scorpius learn to live with the consequences  of their love and the repercussions of it in their families and the Wizarding world community. Mpreg. AlbusXScorpius. Rated M for a reason.
1. the blonde boy

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own nothing but the humble story I want to share.

Hi this is my first story, I don't have a BETA yet (accepting someone) and English is not my native language, please be sincere but gentle.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Harry was trying to clean himself in his office when he heard the commotion outside. It had been an awful day in the Aurors office, the suspect of Muggle murderer had escaped once again and on top of all some kid had blown the whole building of the researching in what he hoped was accidental magic, of course he hadn't had the chance to actually see the child, his partners were always protecting him, HIM the bloody chosen one, - did they really believe he couldn't confront a child in the hypothetical case that a child had tried to murder him?.<p>

He was about to open the door to see what was going on when Ron came in hysterically

"What? What's going on Ron; did you guys find the Muggle's murderer?"

"No" Ron looked at him like the sky was falling outside. Of course it wasn't new; Ron always acted like the sky was falling down.

"Then what is it?"

"I...It's the boy, he wants to speak with you"

"With me? What does he want?"

"He won't tell, he said he only wants to speak with you"

"Ok I'll speak with him, what's the problem with that?

"I...Is not any child Harry, is Malfoy's son ... Scorpius Malfoy blew the building and now he wants to speak with you, he didn't even let the Mediwizard check him ... He ...Harry I don't trust him, he doesn't seem fine." Harry paled and with one last worry look to Ron, got out of his office.

As expected he found the seventeen year old teen immobilized by the rest of his team. As Ron had said the kid didn't look fine, he was pale (even paler of what one expects of a Malfoy), bruised, and Underweight. On top of all he was doing something so uncharacteristic of his family that Harry actually felt sorry for the boy. Scorpius was babbling and pleading like a caged animal, he had dropped his wand and kept repeating the same plea "please…. Please I beg you…. I won't hurt him … please I need to see him please…"

Harry hadn't seen much of the boy before but he knew enough of the Malfoys to know something was very wrong for the boy to come like this, Scorpius didn't seem to notice his presence till he gave the command to his team to let the boy go, and once he wasn't held by the guys the kid simply sank to the floor his legs giving out beneath his weigh_t._

Harry and Ron Rushed to the boy and Harry help him sat him on the sofa in his office, appearing a cup of tea while Ron closed the door looking suspiciously at the Malfoy. Then he knelt in front of the boy trying to look the most harmless possible, the teen look somehow lost and scared now that he was in front of the chosen one.

"Scorpius? You said you wanted to see me" he said cautiously while offering the boy the tea "is something wrong? I'll try to help you if you want me to. Does your father know you are here?"

The kid took the tea in his shaking hands and denied with his head "father doesn't know" Harry frowned in worry "is it about Albus?"

_A couple months ago Draco had found their sons in a compromising situation, it had been a shock for all of them and the older Malfoy had swear to separate the boys, Albus heart had been broken and they had not seen the blondes since then._

At hearing Albus name the boy's eyes filled with tears "it's for him… I… I need a favor… I promise I won't ask anything again" the child voice began to crack "I'll go away if you want to ….. You can kill me if you wish when it's over … just please"

Harry gasped at the proposition the boy made "I don't see why I would do such a thing Scorpius, what do you mean when is over?... When what is over?"

The teacup fell from the teen hands and the boy began to sob "I'm so sorry. I didn't know it could happen… please don't kill it … please its Albus's I promise"

Harry couldn't understand what was happening, but from Ron's "OH MERLIN" and groan it couldn't be good.

"What is it; Scorpius tell me what's wrong? But the boy looked weaker every second, "Scorpius?" Finally the kid whispered almost to himself bringing his hands oddly to his abdomen "I'm pregnant sir, I'll have Albus's baby"

Harry felt like passing out but of course the boy beat him to it.


	2. the pure blood magic

_THE PURE-BLOOD MAGIC  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Scorpius really enjoyed Muggle's books, the lesser race couldn't do magic but could write such beautiful stories that he couldn't help but believe in Albus and admit they weren't that stupid like his grandfather wanted him to think, actually he was so absorbed in his book he almost jumped when a silvery phoenix came through the window "Albus?" – "Love let me in, I'm just outside the gate" was the answer of the bird with his boyfriend's voice.<em>

_"What? Albus are you crazy? "_

_It was crazy but it didn't stop the blond teen to run through the enormous garden in the manor casting protecting spells and subtly dismounting the ones his father and grandfather had cast "Albus where are you?"-He whispered in the dark once he was at the gate._

_"Right here, I have James invisibility cloak"- answered Albus flashing his wand out of the cloak -"what are you doing? If my family sees you they'll kill us both" -"I know, I know love I just needed to see you. Please I just wanted to hold you"- he said getting closer to the gate. Of course this answer made Scorpius heart melt and he finally opened the door even though he could smell the alcohol on Albus breath._

_After several minutes sneaking in his own home and almost being caught by one of the house elves, they finally made it to Scorpius's bedroom, where Scorpius made sure to cast any spell he knew that could lock the room and made it soundproof to assure their safety._

_But His concentration was soon broken by two arms around him and his boyfriend talking slurry and sweetly in his ear, that and the fact that he couldn't help but notice the sadness in his boyfriend's voice, so he turned around to confirm that the sadness was in Albus's green eyes too. "Did something wrong happen?" – "No my love, I was at a party. My god brother will marry one of my cousins and the family is celebrating"—Scorpius frowned at that- "those are good news for you; why are you so sad then?" – Albus gave him a sad smile while detangling Scorpius's long braid – "you weren't there love, you could never be there"_

_So it drowned in Scorpius mind, every single Weasley and Potter, (and weird creature associated with that clan) were obsessed with love. They always seem to be with their respective soul mate; of course Albus will feel his absence worst when every person in his family had the love of their lives in their arms, except him._

_Trying to console his love he gave Albus a sweet kiss, kiss that the other boy just deepened in desperation, Albus walked them backward to the bed and once there, the black haired teen just sat in it, and placed Scorpius in his lap, the blond one was actually surprised by the roughness in Albus caresses but he guessed he could only thank that the room was currently soundproof._

_It wasn´t long till Albus had him naked riding him desperately; he could barely remember Albus casting the stretching and moisturizing spell on him. All he could think was how the darker teen felt bigger than ever inside of him, how every thrust he gave, caused that bundle of nerves inside him burn with the most splendid pleasure and how his imminent climax was approaching faster than he could control. Soon enough white exploded behind his eyelids and all he could do was gasp and moan knowing Albus wasn't near finished with him._

_Sex was something quite new for them; they had done it a few times after Albus birthday, and Scorpius wasn't sure if it was the liquor or Albus mood but it was getting intense, the blonde couldn't recall when he had been placed in his back but all he could do was murmur Albus name and I love you between moans, while his lover pounded inside him._

_He thanked merlin when Albus began to lose the pace in erratic movements signaling his own climax, the blonde one wasn't sure he could keep conscious after a second orgasm and it seemed to be approaching a big one. It was actually huge, once he felt Albus seed explode inside him he felt like every cell in his body had inflame, a tingle like magic run his body and he was actually unconscious by the time Albus let himself fall on him._

* * *

><p>"Is he really pregnant?" Harry felt obliged to question the lady who was currently running around the unconscious boy in his office, with what seems to be the fourth potion in fifteen minutes. Madam Rosemary was old as the hills, and retired too, but she had been the one who helped bring his sons and Ron's to the world, so when the chosen one had frozen in place after the kid passed out, Ron had by instinct summoned the old witch.<p>

"OF COURSE HE IS PREGNANT!" Shouted the old lady "and sick too—he is malnourished and severely dehydrated "—AND THIS ! SEE THIS? He has a broken rib since probably one week ago"- Harry couldn't help by grimace at the green and purple color in the boy´s chest.

"The team did the research, Harry, it seems he escaped Durmstrang Institute about a week ago – do you think he had been on the streets since then? – The only response of Madam Rosemary to Ron commentary was a huff.

But Harry wasn't convinced, "how is he supposed to be pregnant? He is a male" – "EM Harry" – Ron tried to explain- "male pregnancy is something that doesn't happen much because only a pure-blood male can carry a baby. And with their stupid arranged marriages is quite difficult to have a child like this"

"So you can carry one?" – Ron face became as red as his hair "I suppose I could … but I don't think I have the right companion for that". – Harry couldn't quite imagine any of his relatives in that situation, "but how come I never heard about it before?"

Finally madam Rosemary looked at him "it doesn't happen much because is rather dangerous, in most of the cases one or both, the baby or the carrier dies during the pregnancy or the labor, only the strongest wizards are able to survive and keep the child alive"- this time Harry felt real panic.

"Is he going to die?" He couldn't help but think in Draco's reaction.

But Madam Rosemary just gave a confident smile "he has been on the run for a week, was able to blow a building and keep himself and the baby alive —he is the strongest I've seen" –"besides with me as his healer, he has nothing to fear".

The determination in the old witch was actually scarier than the reaction that Draco could have_  
><em>


	3. a strong father

_HI AGAIN_

* * *

><p><em>Draco cursed while he walked through the manor, now that Scorpius was in his last year at Hogwarts, Lucius insisted he should be more involved in the family business, and Draco was obligated to take his son to another last minute reunion completely sure that his son was going to sleep in It AGAIN.<em>

_"Scorpius, dress yourself I need you to accompany me now" he said reaching for the door knob "why is your door locked? Scorpius?" – He frowned in worry, it wasn't common for his son to close the door and not answer like that._

_He didn't want to seem paranoid but after casting the Alohomora charm, he just run in the room to see what was going on, wishing he hadn't once he was there._

_His enemy from the infancy was holding his son in bed, he actually blinked a couple of times before he realized it wasn't Harry potter, the one naked with his son was as young as Scorpius, it had to be one of the sons, the thought made him feel sick._

_Before he noticed himself he had dragged his son out of the bed and locked him in a crystal cage pointing at the intruder in his house, both boys were screaming but all he did was disarm the black haired boy, took him by the wrist and appear in the Burrow where he knew the other Weasels will be._

_It was as hideous as he had assumed, the horrible place was packed with Potter and Weasleys relatives, and once appeared in the garden, several of wizards and witches pointed their wands at him, "Draco what is the meaning of this?" Asked Harry Potter trying to get close to his son still trapped in Draco's firm grip and covered only with a fine silk sheet._

_Draco just dropped the boy to the floor in front of his father, and with a cold voice that remind him of his own father looked at the chosen one into the eyes and said "if I see your son again near mine, I'll kill him without a second thought", then he just turned and disappeared of the place._

_Once he was in the manor again he thanked Merlin no one had noticed what had occurred so he walked directly to his son with energy for just one word –"why?" –"Father…" the weeping boy tried to reason with him with the steadiest voice he could manage "father I'm in love with him…. And he loves me back"—Draco fury just got greater "no, no Scorpius that's not true, you are just confused, but this will pass I know it will "—"you'll never see him again, I'll talk with Professor Wagenknecht. You'll finish this year in Durmstrang, and they'll teach you pure- blood loyalty, you will be just fine" After that Draco Just left the room._

_No longer locked in a cage Scorpius tried to follow his father, but the door was closed, and as he discovered the windows too, no spell he knew will open either, after a while a silver tray appeared with food._

_"Durmstrang, I won't survive a week there"_

* * *

><p>Hermione walked the Hogwarts forest searching for his nephew. After the urgency reunion with Harry, Ginny and Ron (and madam Rosemary) they had agreed that Albus needed to know first about the situation, before the rest of the family had time to barge in on the picture, as expected Ginny had refused to cooperate, she wouldn't have a Malfoy in her house or her life if she could help it, but Harry could be as stubborn as any, and had taken the boy with him to Godric's Hollow.<p>

They had sent her because she was on better terms with the boy than any other in the family except of course Rose or Louis, Albus had always been a smart and joyful boy, but after the scandal a couple months ago he had started a quarrel in the family trying to defend his relationship with a Malfoy, with Ginny on the other side of the battle followed by many Weasleys it was like another war.

Of course her stupid husband and her best friend had been quiet all this time, she didn´t know why neither Ron or Harry had said a word about it; but she guessed it didn't matter anymore, Madam Rosemary had said the boy was probably two months pregnant, and war or not she knew the Weasleys will never reject their blood, they will need a little time but they will embrace this child as they had embraced all the other ones.

She wished she wouldn't need to find Albus but the boy had become a little subdued after the scandal, they could only thank that the press hadn't heard yet about anything but with a baby coming it was just a matter of time.

"Hi there, Albus"

"Hi there aunt Mione" the boy said climbing down a tree- "what is it this time, mom is going to ask me to not come back to her house?… Again"

"Don't say that honey, actually I asked professor McGonagall to prepare the flue; I have not one, but two surprises for you"

The boy actually smiled at that—"I don't need another broomstick, aunt Mione; uncle George and Teddy already sent me one… separately"- she had to laugh at that – "it's not a broomstick, it's another kind of gift, but you must promise me you'll be strong for it" Albus sombered at that – "just tell me what's wrong, don't tiptoe around it, I know something big happened for you to be here"

Hermione had to look another way, the boy in front of her had been taller than her for a while, the splitting image of his father, maybe taller but the same deep green eyes with the same look that seem to hold the world on their shoulders "you know I was tortured in that manor right?" –

"I know aunt Mione, and I know you didn't let that memory stop you from being one of the few who defended me"

"I was so proud of you for fighting for the one you loved"—

"Love, I still love him and I will find him again"—

"I know, every Weasley falls in love only once and they never let that love fly away, your mother should know that"

"Aunt Mione?"

"He is very weak Albus, and we don't have any guarantee" – her nephew seemed to pale – "but he came back to you, and he is determined to give you the best gift you will ever have" she held his hand in hers "you just have to promise you'll be strong"

"I promise" -he whispered with a sad smile-

"You will be such a great father Albus Severus Potter"


	4. the loving grandparents

_It was as awful as Scorpius had thought, Durmstrang was cold, the people were edgy and the place looked like it hadn't had a good cleaning since Grindelwald was there._

_The so called food was so disgusting he didn't seem to be able to keep it in his stomach._

_Besides his new classmates were cautious of him, it seems he was too delicate for a boy but even then you couldn't mess with an ex-Death Eater's son, that and the fact that his cold demeanor keept them away._

_He hadn't actually made any friend in there. That's why he had been so surprised when a guy called Alexey had simply entered his bathroom picked him up from the floor and took him to the infirmary, where he had explained to the sweet lady there, that Scorpius had been sick for three weeks in a row and puked anything he had managed to eat._

_Madam Nina was pretty young and nice so she chastised him lightly and thanked Alexey for the assistance. Scorpius felt embarrassed someone had noticed his sickness but he supposed someone ought to, after all he had almost passed out in potions last week._

_"It must be the food"- he said honestly- "I can't stand it, not even the smell"_

_"It's ok I'll run some tests and you'll be just fine soon" – it had been the last thing she had said to him that day, and then all hell broke loose. At first there was something wrong with the test, and then there was something wrong with him and no one seemed to think convenient to tell him what it was._

_Finally he had been confined to the infirmary, it was starting to get scary but he guessed all he could do was put on Albus's sweater (one of the few things he had been able to save before his father burned all that had touched the Potter in his manor) and then curled on the bed._

_Next day a teacher woke him harshly, they made him wear a formal uniform and before he knew it, he was in professor's Wagenknecht office, his father and grandfather were there and both looked like it was the end of the world_

_-"Father? What's going on?"-_

_Draco looked at professor Wagenknecht–"he doesn't even know? - "It is irrelevant Mr. Malfoy, we will help him rid of his problem anyway"_

_"What problem? Am I dying?"- Lucius Malfoy actually sneered at him- "it depends on how quickly you can rid of that problem" –Scorpius gave a step back, Lucius wasn't exactly a loving grandfather but he never used that tone with him._

_"Master Scorpius"—this time professor Wagenknecht talked to him –"your father here tells me he is aware that you have been holding a relationship with another wizard" – Scorpius paled at that "I don't see how it is of your incumbency"._

_"You see master Scorpius, that kind of behavior is illegal in this country"—"I'm not reporting you to the authorities because of the weight of your family's name, that and because your father insist this behavior wasn't developed in this country"—"but the consequences of this, must be removed immediately"_

_"What consequences?"— By this moment Scorpius was beginning to understand where this conversation was leading._

_This time Draco had the decency to speak with his son- "Scorpius you are about one month and a half in pregnant, we both know you can't keep up with your pregnancy" -_

_Pregnant? Scorpius felt like passing out his nauseas taking the best of him – no he couldn't do that- they had said Rid of it, they were going to kill the baby, Albus's baby, he couldn't pass out now and wake up to have the baby already removed—he took a few deep breaths, he needed to calm down._

_"Do you want me to kill the baby?" Asked Scorpius in a cold voice —"of course not Scorpius a healer will be in charge of that" answered professor Wagenknecht._

_"What if I refuse?"—"You will not refuse!" Screamed Lucius "Your marriage is already arranged and I won't allow whoever you have taken in your bed to ruin this business" that got Scorpius attention._

_"You don't even know who the other father is"- one look to his father confirmed his suspicions, Draco Malfoy hadn't informed Lucius the identity of the father of his son – "I don't need to know who the other father is, there will be no father!. You are going to get rid of that now. THAT'S AN ORDER"._

_After that he was taken out of the office and confined again to the infirmary, it had been hard he had tried to fight it, to scape but there was no avail, they had beaten him and forced him into the room and Draco had officially given the order to remove Scorpius's "problem"; now it was just a matter of time before his own son was killed before he could get to know him or her._

_Scorpius knew in some part of his brain that he should be freaking out after being told he was pregnant, but he couldn't get there, the despair of knowing what was going to happen didn't allow another thought to reside in his head._

_He had refused any food offered and was beginning to feel dizzy, but all he could seem to do was to pace the floor like a caged animal, he couldn´t even cry or feel completely the pain in his chest, where there was probably a broken rib._

_The worst of all was that he was starting to catch himself wishing he could die with the baby during the procedure; he had always thought he would find Albus again after they finished school, there was little his father could do after that; but if he allowed the healer to kill Albus's baby now Scorpius wasn't sure he would be able to look at his lover's face again._

_Almost an hour had passed when Madam Nina rushed into the room with a small bag in one hand and one old boot in the other, she had her eyes puffed like she had been crying_

_- "I'm so sorry I didn't want to tell them but if we had waited longer, more people would have noticed"—she seemed very guilty and Scorpius didn't have the energy to hate her_

_—"take this"- she said giving the bag to Scorpius-"I took everything from your bedroom including that invisibility cloak, there is food there too"_

_—"this Portkey is going to drop you in someplace in London, it's your only chance"._

_Scorpius actually felt like crying then –"thank you, thank you so much" – he gave her a quick hug before the Portkey began to shine then he gave a step back and with both objects in his hands he braced himself for the feeling of the transportation. Soon enough the horrible sensation came and passed and he found himself puking in a deserted alley in the ever raining London._

* * *

><p>Ginny was waiting for his son next to the flue, he needed to understand, that Malfoy was manipulating him, she couldn't allow that so when the flames began to signal her son arriving she got to her feet and prepared herself to the fight.<p>

But Albus barely looked at her when he came in; he was in a rush to see his lover and when she tried to stop him he just disappeared in white smoke in front of her

"Albus Severus Potter! Don't you dare ignore me like that?"

But it was too late she was losing this battle and if that disgusting Malfoy gave birth to that baby she was going to lose her family too.

Albus got in his infancy room as quickly as he could, Harry was there nodding off

—"Albus?" – "Hi dad, how is he?" He said getting closer to the bed, Scorpius looked pale but was breathing steadily, his long platinum hair laid loose like a halo.

-"He is sleeping, Madam Rosemary said he needed to rest, it seems he has been through a lot these days"

– "Hermione explained the situation to you?" – Albus nodded getting on the bed with his boyfriend trying to embrace him under the covers - "he feels cold, dad"—

Harry felt sorry for both boys, they were too young for this kind of situation – "he needs to be taken care, Albus…. What do you plan to do? —

Albus cradled the other boy in his arms bringing their foreheads together – "I'll drop school, I have some money saved… I'll find a way to protect both of them" – Harry smiled sadly at that

– "That won't be necessary son, we have enough gold to keep both of them, you will get thru this, and I will help you" – "Besides you will need to finish school first if you really want to get yourself and your family a good life"

Albus looked at him with concern – "what about mom?" - Harry sombered at that - "she will have to learn to live with it, or not live with us at all"—

"And the Malfoys?" –

"We tried to reach them, but it was impossible"—"I don't think they will be very supportive, not if Scorpius was forced to run away from them"—Albus smiled sadly at that – "I guess I saw it coming"

"He had your brother's invisibility cape, a few changes of clothes and nothing else" – "I asked professor McGonagall to send me the trunk he left in Hogwarts although I don't know if his clothes will fit in a few months"

"We will deal with that later, thank you dad"- "who else knows?"

"At the moment only us, your mother, Ron and Hermione" – Harry winked at his son -"I'm sorry to say that you will have to inform the rest of the family"

"I was afraid you will say that"


	5. Our baby

Hi there i'm posting this now becouse i'll be out next week and won't be able to post anything

thank you for reading

* * *

><p><em>Scorpius didn't know how many days had passed exactly since he had escaped Durmstrang, and the despair was starting to control him, he had known that a depressed witch or wizard could lose control of their magic so he had tried to remain strong, but at the end he hadn't been able to help it.<em>

_He didn't know where to go, he couldn't go to the manor and he had no idea of how to find Albus or Hogwarts, the ministry or the hospital wasn't a good idea either, if someone found out who he was, the first thing they'll do was to contact his family and he couldn't afford that right now._

_To add to his despair he had soon realized that he was too weak to do any magic, he wasn't sure if it was the fact that his family had tried to kill his baby or that the morning sickness wasn't exactly restricted to the morning; but after a couple days he hadn't been able to charm the food to make it last longer, so now he was not only homeless but starved too, not to mention he was helpless if someone attacked him._

_He was dying and he knew it, worst to that he knew the baby inside him was dying too._

_At first when he had known he was pregnant Scorpius had been able to feel the life in him, it was something mostly mental but he had felt it; and the fact that he hadn't felt it since last night was killing him more than the cold or the lack of food._

_Then it happened, he recognized a voice on the street, it was shouting orders, Scorpius knew that voice._

_It was the chosen one; Albus's father was searching something, running, and getting away from the alley he was in._

_That was the moment he felt it, not only mentally he felt it physically, like a pulsation in his lower abdomen. His baby was alive and didn't wanted his grandfather to get away, it was fighting to get to his family._

_Scorpius didn't know exactly how he did it, he just grabbed his wand with both hands and begged for the life of his child, he felt a pulse expand from his wand and the next moment the building beside him was crumbling down._

_He knew his magic had been tracked when an Auror saved him before a window crashed on him, but he also knew it wasn't over yet, Scorpius needed to get to Harry Potter before someone called his father, so he screamed, fought, begged and lied till he was taken to the chosen one office and once there all he could do was pray for this part of his baby's family to not try to kill them too._

* * *

><p>Scorpius felt warm, he couldn't remember when was the last time he had felt warm, not the streets and definitely not Durmstrang had felt this warm, so he knew it was quite necessary for him to open his eyes and check where he was now, but that felt like to much work in this exact moment.<p>

Finally he remembered where he was last before falling asleep and that forced him to open his eyes.

"Hi there love" –

"Albus? ..."—Indeed it was Albus lying in bed with him looking at him with such love and concern in those green eyes

—"you were out for two days, our healer says you were exhausted" – he said caressing Scorpius forehead, who couldn't help it and began to sob immediately

–"Hey hey what's wrong?, Why are you crying love?"—

"The baby, did I lose it?"—

"NO NO NO you are fine, both of you are, I got you now love, it's ok" – Albus hugged his boyfriend trying to stop the imminent panic attack while giving a magical signal to his family to alert them of Scorpius's awakening.

Soon enough the door opened and his father and aunt Mione were getting in the room.

"I already summoned Madam Rosemary; she will be here in a moment" Harry said looking relieved that the blonde boy was awake—

"Oh no. Not that old witch again"—answered Ron behind his wife earning a kick from her- "just be polite and she won't pick on you".

"Who Is Madam Rosemary?"- Questioned Scorpius with his face buried in Albus neck—"she is our healer love, she has volunteered to help us with our baby"—"you weren't exactly in the best shape when dad found you"

"Our baby…" Scorpius sounded almost disconnected

"scorp?"—

"They were going to kill it… it was so fast, the healer was coming …. I … I just took it… The Portkey … didn't know where… I just took it" Scorpius was shaking like a leaf and everyone in the room froze for a second before Albus took the situation in his hands.

"Hey look at me, Scorpius" - "you did the right thing, you saved our baby"- "you took a risk and I'm proud of you for that, you did a great job"

"AND NOW YOUR ONLY JOB IS TO REST" everyone turned to look at Madam Rosemary.

"I'm glad you are awake now darling, you had me worried for a moment but you are just fine now" – she said entering the room like she owned it

"Ron, honey do something useful and help me with this soup he must be starving" –Ron just rolled his eyes and took the soup like a well-trained waiter, (this was going to be a long night AGAIN).

"Now now, young Scorpius you will eat it slowly, you will take this potion twice every day and you will not leave this bed unless I say so, understood?" – Again everyone in the room nodded their heads almost afraid of the old lady.

"And you!"- She said signaling at Albus—"give him some space, there will be not funny business for a while" - "I promised I'll help you bring a healthy and beautiful baby to the world and none of you will stop me from doing just that"

Albus was so embarrassed he actually moved a little away from Scorpius, but he guessed this was only the beginning.

Once all the other Weasleys were aware of the situation he would never have a moment of peace again.


	6. A den of Lions

this one its dedicated to Lizzy0308 , thank you for your sweet reviews

* * *

><p><em>Scorpius patience was wearing thin, not only was he wet like a rat, covered in mud and showing the greatest bruise in the eye he had ever had, but Slytherin had just lost the Quidditch cup and it was all Potter's fault.<em>

_Scorpius had almost tasted the victory with the snitch practically on his hand when the stupid Gryffindor had gotten in his way; successfully making him lose the golden snitch and toppling him from his broomstick as well._

_But the moron hadn´t stopped there oh no, the bloody Potter had made a show as a hero and jumped from his own broomstick casting an "Arresto Momentum", saving both of them of a sure death and taking the worst of the fall by covering Scorpius with his own body._

_How he hated Gryffindors._

_As if it wasn't enough the black haired jerk was now looking at him in a way that made him felt totally uncomfortable from his spot on the bed beside Scorpius's on the infirmary._

_- "What the hell do you want Potter?"—Scorpius snapped at the Gryffindor- "there is something on my face?… Beside the bruise you put in there?"_

_To his utter dismay the green eye boy only shrugged and gave him a cocky smile_

_-"It's just that I have never seen a creature as beautiful as you, pretty Scorpius Malfoy"_

_Oh yea he hated Gryffindors_

* * *

><p>Right now Scorpius was having a great difficulty finding the "pretty Malfoy" on the mirror in Albus's room. He was wearing his best robes and his long platinum hair was perfectly brushed and lay loose the way his grandfather ordered him to keep it on special occasions.<p>

But it wasn't just right, his robes were currently too big for his thin frame and maybe his hair was too much what Lucius would want, but there wasn't much he could do about that now

Besides he was sure that his appearance was the least the Weasleys were going to care tonight when Albus present them to the new "situation".

-"What are you thinking love?" - Albus warm eyes caught Scorpius attention in the mirror reflection.

-"I don't even look pregnant Albus" - "what if they don't believe me? They will think I'm manipulating you"-

-"No one will think that" –

-"Your mother already does"- "I heard her scream it at you the other night"

The anger in Albus eyes actually made him gulp –"her opinion is irrelevant"-

-"You know it is not Albus, not if the rest of your family follows her"-

"There is no use in worry now love; they are already waiting for us downstairs"- with that said Albus helped his boyfriend to his feet and escorted him out of the room after stealing a kiss from him.

It was frustrating for Scorpius, he had enough rest in the Potter's home but still the small effort of walking down the stairs seem to drain all his energy. That and the fact that a literal den of lions was observing each of his movements was taking its toll on him. It took all his self-control to not just sprawl on the armchair that was offered to him by Ron Weasley in the living room.

Every Weasley known was there plus every "family friend" close enough to be considerate relevant in Albus life , Scorpius could recognize quite a bit of Hogwarts staff like Hagrid, professor Longbottom and professor McGonagall besides all Albus's cousins and siblings he had seen in the castle.

The rest was a blur of redheads and celebrities, all but a dark woman sitting in the shadows with a somehow familiar expression on her face.

They were all solemnly silent waiting for an explanation for why were all there.

-"Good night my family, I thank you all for answering to my call"—Harry Potter greeted his adopted family with a warm voice -"today my son Albus has an announcement to make, announcement that I hope you will embrace with happiness"

With that said Albus gave a step forward and searched for Scorpius hand who responded to the gesture immediately, grimacing when all the audience focused on their entwined hands.

-" Hi guys, I know you are all nervous so I will be quick"—"you all knew I was having a relationship with Scorpius Malfoy cause you were all there when his father found out"—

Albus's family hummed their affirmation while the boy took a deep breath before continuing - "so" - "what you don't know is that I got him pregnant and now he can't get back to his family because they aren't exactly happy about that".

For a moment the room seemed like frozen in time but soon enough there was a quarrel rolling everywhere, every Weasley had an opinion about the situation and didn't wait to voice it. Scorpius was glad he was sitting because the dizziness was getting stronger with every scream of the clan.

-"Enough …. ENOUGH!"—Albus scream actually caught his audience attention back – " I know this is new and I know this is hard for most of you"-"so I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do"

"That's why I'm going to give you the chance to choose"-

With a wand movement a table with a bowl appeared in the middle of the room – "you will all vote … if you choose to accept Scorp an my relationship with him, you will vote YES and you will be part of my family if not you will vote NO and I swear you will never see us again"

"You are going to make us choose between a life without you and a life with a Malfoy?" Louis the dearest of Albus's cousins asked in a small voice

"I'm sorry Lu but I will not have it another way. Its Scorpius and the baby completely tranquility or nothing for me"

This time the room stayed in completely silence. Ginny glaring daggers at her son and the boy sitting beside him.

-"Maybe Scorpius and I should retire for the voting"—offered Albus in a hushed tone while studying his boyfriend face for any sign of need to be taken away from the situation.

-"NO"—Molly Weasley voice cut the thick silence-"I won't allow it"—and with that she banished the table and the bowl - "I already lost enough loved ones on the war and I won't lose another over an ancient hate"-

"I won't allow anyone to vote No" -

"MOTHER YOU WON'T EXPECT US TO…"

"SHUT UP GINEVRA! Your hate it's out of control"- "but it's not unfounded" with that Molly turned to the boys "we all will vote YES … under one condition" –

Albus frowned at that—"what condition?"

"We must know you are not under any spell that forces you to take this decision"

"There is no way to know certainly if he is under The Imperius Curse" answered Hermione somewhere behind Scorpius.

"We will know… if he takes a Truth Serum" said James Potter beside his mother.

"That could be dangerous for him!" Screamed Albus, his overprotective nature taking the best of him

"For me or for the baby?" For the first time in the meeting Scorpius spoke

"Madam Rosemary? It will only be dangerous for me?"- The healer seemed unconvinced -"I can't think of any reason why it would be dangerous for the baby, but you are too weak"—

-"I'll take it"—


	7. Don't be afraid

_"What the hell do you want now?" - Asked Scorpius from the window of the astronomy tower where he was sitting, it seemed that Potter followed him everywhere now this days, and it was starting to strain his nerves._

_"I just noticed you spend a lot of time here"- "did you know that one guy with my middle name killed another with my first name here?"_

_-"Yes I own a history book, thank you"—answered Scorpius tiredly, and before the other boy had time to answer he interjected - "please stop now"_

_Albus frowned at that - "stop what?"_

_"You know what"- Scorpius said standing up in front the taller man -"what is it? A bet? A game?"_

_"I don't understand beauty…"_

_ "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"- "I don't know what are you trying to do, but I won't fall for that!"- "You won't humiliate me in front of everyone" - and saying that the blonde one tried to pass by Albus Side, stopping abruptly when the other boy held him by his arm._

_"Do you really think I'm trying to hurt you? That I want to get close to you only to expose you later?"_

_"I CAN'T THINK ANOTHER REASON WHY YOU WOULD CHASE ME ALL THE TIME"_

_Albus's green eyes got an intense glow, something between anger, hurt and another feeling that Scorpius refused to knowledge reflected in them._

_"Let me go"-_

_"No"- said Albus holding tighter Scorpius arm – "if you can't see it, I'll show you"_

_Suddenly Scorpius found himself in Albus embrace, warm lips on his own and his brain too slow to process what was happening._

_Scorpius had never been kissed like that; actually he had never gone farther than a peck on the lips with Claire, his fiancée. But this was quite different from those kisses; Albus's lips were demanding and sensual on him, every movement of them sending a jolt of pleasure through Scorpius body._

_The blond could only whimper when the other boy gave a small bite to his lower lip, realizing too late that this action granted Potter's tongue completely access to his mouth; his knees immediately getting weak at the contact and the feelings suddenly became too much._

_Albus must have noticed that, because he finally separated their lips to allow the blonde a moment to breathe._

_Supporting almost all Scorpius weight in his arms, the boy whispered soothingly -"shh, it's ok beautiful, don't be afraid, I love you"_

_Those words finally forced Scorpius out of the Shock state he was in. With a screech Scorpius forced his escape giving a hard blow to the taller boy face, racing to the door before Potter could react._

_Once in his room Scorpius made sure everyone let him alone; it wasn't that difficult, five years in the castle had taught the slithering's to fear the Malfoy heir._

_"OUT! EVERYONE OUT!" -Scorpius ordered to his roommates and almost everyone got out without a second thought._

_Only young Amos Goyle was unaffected enough to disrespect an order – "are you ok?"_

_"No"- said Scorpius with a gulp- "just get out Amy"- with a nod Amos got out the room after reassuring his childhood friend that he would be just outside._

_Once the door closed behind him Scorpius slide to the floor muffling his uncontrollable sobs with his bare hands, begging Merlin to take away all the confusing feeling_s

* * *

><p>-"Please don't do this love"—Albus asked for the tenth time –"we don't need to, we will make our own family"<p>

-"Enough Albus, I'll do it and everything will be alright"—answered Scorpius sitting on the bed braiding his long blonde hair – "I promised I'll do it. And besides Madam Rosemary is going to be there all the time"

-"She said it was dangerous, she said you could lose your mind"—

-"She said I could die giving birth, and that doesn't stop me either"—the expression in Albus face threatened to break Scorpius's heart. So he moved himself and sat in Albus lap. Once there, the other boy embraced him with such force he feared for his breath.

-"You need to trust me, love"- "I won't be happy Knowing you are apart from your family, cause they actually mean something for you"—then he gave a sweet kiss to his lover – "come on, they are waiting for us"

Last night after the "reunion" they all had seen in astonishment how Scorpius decided to risk his sanity to dissipate the Weasleys's fears. Of course all had agreed to postpone the interrogation one day to give Professor McGonagall time to fetch a Truth serum and allow Scorpius to rest well before it.

Madam Rosemary had warned that in his present state, Scorpius could fall into some kind of dementia if affected too much for the truth serum, but Scorpius had promised not to fight it to minimize the possible adverse effects.

And the healer had promised to keep close a sleeping draught to force him to sleep before any damage could happen.

So with that in mind, Albus kneeled in front of his lover while the other boy waited sitting in the armchair waiting for the interrogation to begin, both very aware that the same audience from yesterday was watching every move.

Finally Professor McGonagall served the potion in a cup of tea and offered it to Scorpius; the boy drank it with his eyes closed, taking comfort in the whispered - "don't be afraid beautiful, I love you" - coming from his lover.

_A_lbus saw with panic how an empty look seized Scorpius's eyes when the blonde boy opened them, a matching empty smile gracing his lips.

-"I love you too"—answered inevitably his lover

Professor McGonagall cleared her voice to get everyone's attention before starting the interrogation, Madam Rosemary had insisted that it had to be quick.

-"Master Malfoy, could you give me your full name?"—

-"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass"-

-"Where did you born"—

-"Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England"—

_"Do you know what an Unforgivable curse is? Master Malfoy"

-"Yes I do know"—

-"Do you know how to cast an unforgivable curse?"—

-"Yes I do know"-

-"Have you ever cast an unforgivable curse? Master Malfoy"-

-"Yes I have"—

All the room gasped in horror at the answer given with the same empty look and smile in the young boy, Albus tightened his grip on his boyfriend's hand not knowing what else he could do.

Gulping, professor McGonagall made the next question

- "Under what circumstances have you cast an unforgivable curse? Master Malfoy"—

-"Grandfather forces us to use them on the miserable souls that dare to break into the Malfoy manor searching for treasures or vengeance from the war"-

Not daring to go any further in that topic, Professor McGonagall changed the direction of the interrogation, noticing the fear in all the audience's eyes and the hope in Albus's.

-"Do you know who Albus Potter is?"—

-"Yes I do"—

-"What kind of relationship do you have with him?"-

-"He is my lover and the father of the baby growing inside me"—

-"Have you ever cast an unforgivable curse on Albus Potter?"—

Everyone seemed to hold their breath before the boy answered

-"No, I have not"—

-"Could you tell us why not?"-

-"I wouldn't be able to do it, not on him, I'm in love with him"—

Albus kissed the hand he was holding relieved that his family knew now the truth of their love. -"I swear I don't know how I got you to love me"

-" I can't help it, you saved my life"—

Albus frowned at the affirmation –"what do you mean? That night in the Quidditch game?"-

-"No, not that night"—"the rest of them after that one"-

-"I.. I don't understand love, what do you mean?"-

-"I was going to end it… everything"-"I was going to jump, I had it planed"-"not even the all-powerful Albus Dumbledore survived the fall from astronomy tower"

Albus blood ran cold—"how… How did I save you?"-

-"You were there… you were always there"- "you didn't even knew and you were the only one with me"- a lonely tear run down Scorpius's cheek defying the empty expression on his face.

-"That's why you own my heart"—said the boy sliding down the couch trying to get closer to his lover.

-"ENOUGH! IT'S ENOUGH, you have your answer Minerva"—screamed Madam Rosemary rushing to force the sleeping draught down Scorpius throat, successfully knocking him out.

Everyone in the room remained in silence while Albus held his boyfriend's limp body trying to not break down on the spot.

_"she is right, we all had our answer"- said finally Albus standing up with the other boy still on his arms- "you still can vote NO, if it is your wish" – at that he actually looked at his mother's eyes.

-"But now you all know that I'm not going to let him go"-

With that said Albus disappeared in white smoke, allowing his family to debate their future


	8. Lost family

_-"Don't do this Amy"- was all Scorpius was able to say from his place in his bed, while watching his childhood friend packing his bags._

_"I have to go and you know it Scorp, he will never allow me to live my life" -answered the other boy without looking at him._

_"Are you mad at__ me?."- That made the other boy stop and turn around- "like it would really matter to you?"_

_-"what it's that supposed to mean?" -_

_-"you know what I mean"—"Mr. I'm too proud to tell a friend why am I crying, EVERYNIGHT"_

_-"that's unfair, I didn't wanted you to worry"—_

_-"but I do worry Scorpius, and I'm actually hurt that you think you can't talk to me"—"please here and now, before I go… TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG?_

_Scorpius knew he was trapped so he just let it go._

_-"I'm in love"-_

_-"Please tell me it's not Claire"-_

_The blonde boy frowned at that -"what is wrong with my fiancée Claire?"-_

_-"Besides that she is twelve?"-_

_-"It's an arranged marriage and no it's not little Claire, I would not anguish if it was her"-_

_-"Then who is it?"-_

_-"Promise me you won't interfere"-_

_Goyle nodded glaring at the other boy_

_"It's Albus Potter" Scorpius said closing his eyes, not wanting to see the glaring become murderous on his friend._

_"The one that it's practically stalking you?" "YOU ARE CRAZY!, your grandfather will have your head for that"_

_"I know, please don't hate me too" said the blonde boy without opening his eyes, waiting for his friend's completely regret and disgust._

_"Run away with me"—that was so not expected_

_-"What?"— _

_"Let's get away from here; we can make our own lives in our own way"_

_"That's silly Amy, you have your music, something to fight and I have nothing"-"besides if I go with you, grandfather will follow us to the end of the world, I won't let him destroy your dream"_

_Shaking a little Scorpius hugged his friend "just go, follow your dream, I know you are destined for greatness"_

_Amos nodded reducing his belongings with a spell, and putting them on a small bag no larger than his palm._

_Trying not cry he gave a small smile to his friend –"I hope you find happiness Scorp"—"help me with my bag?"_

_Scorpius nodded while the larger boy transformed into a falcon and then he tied the small bag to one of the bird's legs, finally he kissed the falcon head and saw it fly away from the castle, feeling like he had just lost a part of his family._

* * *

><p>The sun rose while Albus waited for his love to wake up.<p>

Albus hadn't slept last night, neither the one before it; and Scorpius hadn't wake up once in those two nights, not since the interrogation, Madam Rosemary had said he needed time, that he looked well and the baby didn't show any signal to be in danger.

She had said the blonde boy simply needed to rest, and the result of the veritaserum on his mind will show once he woke up, so Albus waited and waited till the younger boy could do just that.

His family had tried to make him rest, to force him to eat but he just couldn't do it, not without knowing if his beloved Scorpius will be there once those blue eyes opened again, or the completely absent look that he had witnessed that night will be there forever.

Even Ginny had tried to intervene, his mother had shown her worry for both of them, she even had assure that she was willing to give Scorpius a chance and had tried to touch the blonde boy's face but Albus hadn't allowed it. Actually no one but Madam Rosemary was allowed to touch the sleeping boy.

Albus knew he was irrational and that his mother was really trying but right know he didn't have the energy to fight it.

He sat on the bed beside Scorpius, one hand entwined with the blond boy and the other caressing his barely visible tummy, he couldn't feel the baby yet, but he took comfort in the gesture anyway, actually he was so absorbed in the movement that he didn't notice the blonde's eyelids quivering or the blue eyes opening, not even the loving gaze fixated on him.

It wasn't till a trembling hand tried to reach his face that Albus reacted bringing the smaller boy to his chest, sobbing in his neck.

"Oh Al, its ok… I'm fine… I'm here, shhhh"

"I thought you were gone, I thought I'll be force to drop you in St Mungo's"

"Don't say that love, I'm stronger than a Veritaserum, please stop crying" -said the boy nuzzling Albus hair - "besides you are crushing us without having the courtesy of offering us any food"

"Oh, I'm sorry are you Hungry love?"

"I'm starving. What time is it?"-

"You don't want to know, believe me"-"grandma saved us some soup early, I'll go for it now. And professor McGonagall sent your trunk yesterday; maybe you should check it while I fetch the food"

With that Albus run out the door leaving Scorpius to his things. He really didn't want to see all his stuff. He knew what clothes were there, some noble jewelry he didn't really use, his Quidditch equipment, and some books… memories of his lost family.

Without thinking he picked up an old mirror encrusted with emeralds and diamonds, it was a two-way mirror, the one his mother have given to him his first year in Hogwarts to keep in contact with each other; hers was hanging on her vanity so they used to chat for hours while Astoria Malfoy, the real gem of Malfoy Manor, primed herself up for the numerous balls and reunions that she had to attend like the lady she was.

Today the vanity room was empty; by the light in the room he could tell it was too early in the Manor. His mother was probably sleeping. But there was something there, and he couldn't help the tears at the message glowing blue in the mirror.

"WHERE ARE YOU MY BABY? I LOVE YOU MY SHINING STAR"

Wondering briefly if his mother knew exactly why he had disappeared Scorpius wrote a short replay before covering the mirror with a dark clothe, knowing very well that he couldn't let his father know where he was, he packed the mirror again and closed the lid of the trunk

"I PROMISE I'M FINE, I MISS YOU MAMA"

No longer wanting to stay in the room, he tried to remember where the kitchen was and headed that way, actually surprised that it was already crowded at this early morning, Albus Family was still there.

-"What are you doing out of the bed?-"Albus grandmother practically screeched from her place near the stove while Albus dropped the tray he was holding in favor of running to his side.

-"I…I was tired of the bed"—he stammered frozen in the kitchen door, with all eyes on him, Scorpius began to wonder if he was not allowed on the table when a voice he didn't expected, raised kindly.

-"I know what you feel; they didn't let me move either when I was expecting James"—Ginny Potter wasn't exactly jumping with love and happiness but the murderous look was gone, and she actually held her hand signaling for him to sit down next to her.

Not wanting to seem rude he sat down next her cautiously, feeling actually better with a delicious soup in front of him and Ginny's also cautious hand on his shoulder.

Albus must have been a nightmare for his mother to change her mind like this, he thought briefly before starting to eat.


	9. The Heir

_HI thanks for your support! . This one is looong but i had to squeeze like 30 years in there. I hope you enjoy it _

* * *

><p><em>Little Scorpius was trying to get the most beautiful and red apple for his mama, because now mama had two babies on her tummy that eat all her food, that's why he was climbing the dangerous and enormous tree, the good ones were always on the top.<em>

_Out of nowhere a cracking sound surprised the boy who suddenly found himself falling down, he was sure he was going to die when another boy trapped his hand._

_-"I got you! I saved your life and now you are my friend!"—said the other boy so convinced that Scorpius couldn't do another thing but nod._

_Both boys climbed down the tree and once on the floor the smiling boy offered the big apple to him._

_He was going to reach for it when someone grabbed forcedly his little arm._

_"Scorpius you know it is explicitly forbidden to speak with this filthy muggles"—said his grandfather without caring for the other boy listening; Lucius raised his cane with all the intention to discipline his grandson when an insupportable pain seized his body._

_Scorpius's new friend ran in panic, the friendship lost forever to the boy, letting him alone with a bruised apple._

_-"HOW DARE YOU! USE THE CRUCIATUS ON ME!?— Screamed Lucius Malfoy after recovering his ability to breath._

_-"Oh, I'm sorry I was under the impression that the Malfoy heir was not to be wronged under any circumstances"—answered a very pregnant Astoria, standing a few paces away from the pitiful scene. – "You know, to show his superiority over other children"—the malefic smile actually accentuating her beautiful face._

_With his pride injured Lucius stood precariously and apparated away without another word._

_Astoria kneeled with effort in front of her son, smiling sadly at the boy who was evidently trying not to cry – "are you hurt my shining star?"- The nickname coercing a smile on the face of the boy named after an entire constellation._

_-"He ruined your apple mama"—said the boy showing her mother the once beautiful fruit –"oh it's ok baby, I'm sure Beryl, the kitchen-elf can make us a delicious cake with that apple"—_

_Then she stood up, offered her hand to the boy and walked him slowly to the manor. –"maybe you can offer a piece of that cake to someone I want you to meet"—she said cheerfully –"I heard Amos Goyle is coming to play with you this evening, I bet you'll be great friends"._

* * *

><p>Astoria Malfoy woke up again alone on her bed, it wasn´t that shocking, Draco's obsession to find their son was getting out of control, her poor husband wasn't able to eat or sleep well and the family was beginning to fear for his health.<p>

The fact that his searching kept going without Lucius consent or knowledge didn't help to their nerves either; but Draco was set on finding his heir before his father or anyone else could harm him.

With a sigh she forced herself out of her bed, with or without Draco and Scorpius she still had a house to take care, so she headed to her vanity room, all thoughts of the house vanishing once the woman got there.

Out of despair she had written a message to her son days ago, to comfort herself, knowing well that Scorpius belongings were still at Hogwarts and that her disappeared son may not be able to reach them never again. Not after Lucius had announced the significance of "the problem" and the importance of capture the boy and destroy any evidence of the matter.

For days she had waited for any signal of her boy in vain, and after Draco's desperate confession to her, about the parenthood of the new baby she had hoped the Potters would announce Scorpius whereabouts soon, but after three weeks the hope had begun to vanish on images of her son's life fading away on the streets.

But the blue words on her mirror were enough proof that Scorpius was alive and his message gave away more than what the boy had expected.

A sudden movement in the room next to Astoria forced her out of her thoughts and quickly she took down the mirror, erased the message and casted a geminio spell on the antiquity to create a copy to hang in her vanity, she had enough time to hide the original before a house-elf apparated in front of her.

"Breakfast is ready, Madam" said the small creature with a bow

"Thank you Rolim, are the girls ready for breakfast? Said Astoria in a cool but gentle voice.

"They are Madam, Master Draco woke the little ladies to kiss them goodbye an hour ago" Astoria couldn't help the loving smile at the comment.

"Please tell them I'll be down in a minute to have breakfast with them and their grandmother" the elf just nodded and apparated away.

With the elf gone Astoria wrote another message on her mirror before dressing on a simple black dress as she was expected with her son missing, hiding better the mirror before heading down to meet her daughters.

Astoria Malfoy allowed a self-satisfied smile on her face now that she was alone, as the lady of Malfoy manor she was as cunning as any other Slithering in her family and the unexpected turn of events pleased her greatly, the change of heart on her son was a victory on her side on the war against Lucius Malfoy, a victory that will give the final strike to the man who had killed her father and stolen the childhood of her husband and first son.

_During the war Lucius Malfoy had put his hopes on the wrong place and had forced his family and many others to walk into destruction, he had forced her father to join Voldemort's army where the poor man had died cruelly as the majority of the dark lord followers, leaving Astoria, her mother and sister at the mercy of the war and the accusations of the new ministry once everything ended._

_After the war the Malfoys were able to kept most of their possessions, like the manor or the family symbolic objects like the portraits, books and antiquities but the changeable gold was all gone, taken away by the ministry in payment for the crimes of war. At the end only one family had been desperate enough to risk making an alliance with the Malfoys at that point and of course that family was hers. _

_Once the war ended the ministry declared widow Greengrass and her daughters completely innocents of any crime, allowing them to keep their gold. But the fragile woman lacked the strength and talent to keep the money and business going; putting them on a delicate situation at the edge of bankruptcy until Lucius offered his protection and ability with gold in exchange of one of her pure-blood, gorgeous girls to be married with Draco._

_With her world crumbling down and an 18 year old pretty much pregnant and unmarried daughter, widow Greengrass handed her remaining 16 year old daughter along with the fortune to the man without a second thought, securing herself a comfy and quiet life away from the shadow of war._

_At first Astoria had been very scared of her new family but soon discovered that the only monster there was Lucius, still convinced that he could follow the dark lord ideology; her mother-in-law could be as well the ghost of the manor, always indifferent of everything around her, except for her briefs interventions in one or other crucial conversation._

_It was actually shocking to find herself falling in love with her husband, but after all he was nothing but a broken and lost boy controlled like a puppet in the stupid plans of his father, but the man was always gentle and compliant with her, and soon the beautiful girl found numerous ways to keep malleable Draco on the palm of her hand. That started the cold war between her and the head of the family._

_Lucius was wise to not mistreat Astoria though, after all without her, there wouldn't be a piece of gold on their Gringotts vaults, and was her name and her charity events what kept the investors and allies interested on their business with a charming smile on her beautiful face._

_As the new Malfoy's acquisition Astoria had only one big use, besides the money, and it was to give birth to an heir, once accomplished that Lucius expected her to fade on the background but the stubborn woman had simply refused. Astoria was not only beautiful but smart; she kept complaining about Scorpius education as a Malfoy and always had eyes and ears in the family business becoming slowly Lucius's daily nightmare._

_She had given her first great blow to the man when Scorpius was seven, after the little boy endured his first lesson of dark magic. By this moment it was obvious that the old man intended to make of her son the next dark lord. As the only heir, Scorpius's education was exclusively in Lucius's hands and with that power over him the man had power over the rest of the family, allies and investors for the foreseeable future, so Astoria broke one of the greatest traditions in Malfoy manor to balance that power._

_She got pregnant again._

_Scorpius had been Lucius's by right but Mira and Ara were all hers, Astoria made sure to find godfathers and future fiancés for the girls that were loyal to her and not to Lucius; powerful and rich wizards in different countries that would fight for her and her beautiful, blue eyed daughters if the need to confront her father-in-law arose, taking Lucius economy independence away forever._

_But the money wasn't her goal, oh no, she needed something stronger and the power of the blonde twins over Lucius was something the man couldn't achieve, Astoria's real weapon was love, because love was stronger than fear and that way the tight grip that Lucius had on Draco and Scorpius was diluted on the love they harbored for the little girls and the need to protect them from any harm (their grandfather included). So the twins had been her most powerful card till now and the light in Malfoy manor. _

_As it seemed her plans had worked, The fact that her son had fallen in love with a Potter spoke volumes of the lack of control that Lucius had over him, that and Draco's refusal to sign the papers to disown Scorpius or inform his father the name of the "other father" were great rewards after years of sleepless nights trying to find a way to free her loved ones from Lucius grasp._

_Right now the real key to destroy Lucius was her unborn grandchild, actually the chosen one's grandchild, with this baby Scorpius's future as dark Lord was dead along with each of Lucius's plans; And Astoria was free to discard the old snake as she pleased with full support from the wizarding community, cleaning finally the Malfoy's name._

Astoria guessed she hadn't been sly with her happiness when a moment after Mira and Ara excused themselves to leave the table, a voice she wasn't used to hear called her attention.

-"you found him"—it wasn't a question and Astoria froze for a moment at Narcissa's Statement, before assuring herself that no one else was listening, not even the girls playing with a cat in the garden.

- "He's got the mirror. Do you know of someone powerful enough to subtract private properties out of Hogwarts?"— Answered Astoria sure that her mother-in-law was always her best allied against Lucius, after all the woman had lost every ounce of faith in her husband during the war.

-"McGonagall was always soft with Potter"—answered the witch with a mischief smile –"that boy will be the strongest heir in centuries"—

Astoria couldn't help the frown on her face; the woman in front of her seemed to have too much information about the situation. Not daring to ask how the woman got so quickly to the conclusion about the Potters, she made the next harmless question.

–"How are you so sure that it will be a boy?"—

- "Because Armand Malfoy casted a curse on his own descendants to assure that the first born of every heir was born male"-

-"How, in the name of Merlin did he do that?" –

-"He sacrificed the first born males of the muggles who lived in this zone while the manor was built"-

Then as if she hadn't revealed the worst crime against muggles of the history of wizarding; Narcissa stood up with her natural grace and indifference saying one more thing before retreating.

-"Send my love to sweet Scorpius, and use my personal chamber's flue; it's the only one that it's not intercepted by Lucius"-

And just like that, the woman who lied to the dark lord disappeared on the hall humming a nursery song.


	10. the real monster

_hi there!_

_i'm trying to make them longer for you, please remember english is not my mother language_

_enjoy it_

* * *

><p><em>Albus sighed happily. Fifth year was about to end, the bloody O.W.L.s where finally over and summer was already dusting the sky, still not hot enough to be uncomfortable, the perfect time to have a pleasant nap by the lake.<em>

_But the weather wasn't the reason to Albus's happiness; the good mood was provided by the beautiful blond creature taking a summer nap with his head on Albus's chest making his heart swell with a love he didn't know he could feel._

_It had been a tough year, the O.W.L.s with Rose panicking every day, the Quidditch season with most accidents since Fred and George Weasley teamed in Gryffindor, the "disappearance" of a student and an outbreak of Spattergroit had made this year one of the most tiresome for Albus._

_But it was worth it, all of it. Because he would endure everything again knowing that his reward will be resting peacefully on his arms, just like now; and the months of hope, anguish and stubbornness trying to gain the Malfoy's hearth were in the past now._

_Albus had always felt a kind of connection with the Malfoy's heir since the first day that their eyes had crossed on King's Cross station when both were eleven, but being so young the green eyed boy never paid much attention to that, after all he never had the opportunity to actually get to know the slithering boy, they were in different houses and there wasn't a single professor with courage to team the two boys for a class or detention fearing the resemblance with their fathers._

_It wasn't till that night on the Quidditch game, when for a split of a second before the blond boy fell from his broomstick, Albus had seen his future marked on those stunning blue eyes, and he had sworn on his life that same night that he would make Scorpius Malfoy his, no matter the circumstances. _

_For a while it had seem that his efforts where fruitless, but when tragedy strike Slithering house a few months ago, Scorpius began to rely more and more on Albus. _

_When Amos Goyle disappeared, a 95% of his belongings were left behind, it was like he had disappeared on air, and of course Hogwarts charged against the only person who could have known about his whereabouts. _

_Scorpius Malfoy._

_For any other habitants of Hogwarts, the cold demeanor of the Malfoy heir was proof enough of his evilness, and soon all kind of rumors about the blond were running on the school hallways, students accused him of locking away the other boy, torture him, curse him and even kill him, making Scorpius' life completely miserable, and forcing the Adults to initiate a formal investigation on him._

_But to Albus's eyes, trained for hours to follow the other boy, the misery and despair were more than evident on the younger boy, if only the blond boy hadn't refused to take a truth serum, Albus was sure all the rumors would have been put at bay, but the other boy refused to give any information about the Goyle's first born, he had even tried to force out the information himself and stopped immediately when the other boy had broken down on him._

_(-"Do you think I'm a monster too?"-)_

_Albus was sure that the sight of the blond boy crying his heart out that night would hunt him for the rest of his life, and he had promised himself that he would do anything to stop that scene from repeating again._

_At the end there wasn´t enough evidence to press charges against Scorpius, and Goyle's fate remained a mystery, but Albus became the rock of Scorpius's sanity and little by little their relationship began to grow._

_Nowadays the blond boy didn't try to stop any of Albus´s advances, and never retreated from his caresses or kisses, their love may be a secret, but Albus was sure he could find a way to spend the rest of their lives together, and he would fight for it, no matter what. _

"_I can almost feel the wheels spinning in your head" - the sleepy voice of his boyfriend reached his ears—"is something wrong?" asked the beautiful blond reaching shyly for a kiss._

"_mmm, I'm just wondering what am I supposed to do without you during summer break"_

_The flush that rose on Scorpius's face never ceased to amaze Albus_

"_Will you miss me?" asked hopefully Scorpius_

"_Of course I will!" answered Albus changing their positions so he could lay his body over the smaller one—"I would lock you on a box if I could only to be sure that you would never be apart from me"_

"_That's wicked" snorted the blonde one before his lips were captured in a kiss._

"_I'm that crazy for you"_

* * *

><p>"OH MERLIN, YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL" – "NO WONDER WHY LITTLE ALBY COULDN'T KEEP HIS HANDS TO HIMSELF!"<p>

Scorpius tried to stop himself from cringing at the rude comment of loud Fred Weasley. Now that he was 4 months pregnant and didn't look like he was about to die, it was easier for everyone in his new family to really see his so called beauty, and it was unnerving.

He had known for a while that once people managed to see further than the platinum hair and blue eyes, there was nothing else to find on his persona that resembled the Malfoys, Scorpius and his siblings had inherit their mother´s beauty, which was of course great for Mira and Ara but quite stressful for the male first born, if it wasn't for the bloody pure-blood registers society would have accuse him of being descendent from a veela.

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley" –tried politely the pregnant boy directing the other man's attention to other topic.

"Oh, stop with that already" answered unceremoniously the older man already sprawling on the bed – "my name is Fred and I'm not a Mister, I'M LIKE 2 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU!"

THAT of course had been one of the mayor problems of adjusting to his new family, manners weren't Albus's family strength. If it wasn´t for the French veela Scorpius would had run in panic on week two.

Rolling his eyes Scorpius kept playing with one of his lockets sitting on the floor next to the closet.

"What are you doing scorp?"- questioned his current Nannie.

_ Once the enormous clan had heard of Lucius's attempt to kill the new baby they had agreed to take turns to protect Scorpius, that way Albus could concentrate in Hogwarts and Harry and the rest of the family could keep their daily activities without rising any suspicions of their new acquisition. Plan that let Scorpius with weird after weird new protectors every day._

"I'm trying to get kreacher out of there"—

"Why would you do that?"- asked Fred raising an eyebrow

"He apparated a few days ago saying he wanted to serve me, the black family descendant, but Mrs. Hermione scared him away this morning trying to free him"-

"And so?"

"And I've being trying to get him out of there since she left"

"You are so weird. Did your legs get numb?" Scorpius flushed and nodded his head.

With a snort Fred rushed to the blonde boy and helped him stand –"WOW you are heavy" –

"I know!" whined Scorpius "I thought I wouldn't be this heavy till the sixth or seventh month, why Albus´s baby is so big?"

Fred frowned a little "I don't know, maybe there is more than one in there?"

"Oh shush, don't get ominous" and with that Scorpius hanged the locket on the closet door "I thought he liked shiny objects but none of the jewelry caught his interest".

"Don't mind kreacher he is old and sour, we just ignore him"

"And you say I'm the monster" huffed Scorpius and exited the room leaving a confused Fred in there.

Scorpius couldn´t be more grateful with this family for their hospitality, but sometimes they were too much, and not only in number, they were too happy, too friendly, too overprotective and to an almost antisocial Scorpius it was generally too much to handle, but when he had seen the ancient house-elf wearing a dirty clothe his perception of this persons had wavered.

It was obvious that they didn´t have any idea about servants but to allow a creature to waste in the dark like that was plain cruel, no matter how they claimed that kreacher's status was his own fault.

As he expected the chosen one appeared on the living room as he periodically did, checking that everything was going well during the day.

"I CAN´T GET KREACKER OUT OF THE CLOSET!"

"Oh, Hi Scorpius, it's ok he is difficult"

"No he is not, ORDER HIM OUT, YOU ARE HIS OWNER"

"Scorp I'm not sure…"

"ORDER HIM OUT"

"Ok, ok just calm down"—"KREACHER COME HERE IN THIS MOMENT"—as predicted the old house-elf aparated in front of them looking uncomfortable with Harry and Fred.

"You called master"

"I'll buy him" said Scorpius with a movement of his wand before the house-elf had time to bow precariously.

"I I'm not s-sure" stammered Harry when the boy dropped the content of a velvet bag on the table, showing a large collection of fine jewelry.

"It's ok, I don't use any of this, grandfather used to force me to travel with this so i could show other wizards our wealth, and have a quickly escape of unfortunate situations" Scorpius repeated Lucius's words trying not to gag.

"That's not necessary, you can keep him if you want" Harry couldn't be more confused when the boy glowered at him.

"You don't understand, elves don't change owner like that, they serve blood lines, they can get passed by a will or a contract and nothing else" - "I can't help him if you don't sell him to me"

In an attempt to calm the hormonal pregnant boy, Harry looked down at the jewels trying to decipher which one was the less expensive, maybe the smallest, the least shining…

"THIS ONE!. You can make it smaller and give it to Lily" said finally an exasperated Scorpius handing a ruby ring to Harry.

"Ok, I'll trade kreacher for the ring if you wish" answered with a sigh the chosen one hearing the elf sob noisily behind him.

"Oh Master, Master I'm so happy to come back to the Black family, Master thank you" but Scorpius stopped the creature before it could kneel at his feet.

"Kreacher you are mine now and you will obey me" the cold voice making Harry freeze.

"Yes master I'm at your service" answered the elf looking rarely happy with the cold words of his new master.

"You have been a bad elf, kreacher, you have neglected your obligations and you were disrespectful with your former owners, and I won't consent any of that"—

The power behind Scorpius demeanor was like a slap to Harry Potter. For a moment he had let himself forget who was living under his roof, charmed by the sweet rare smile that illuminated the young blonde face when Albus was in the house, but today it was impossible to ignore the Malfoy on his house, the kid's voice could have had Voldemort trembling at his feet, obviously trained to cause this kind of effect. And for a moment Harry wondered what kind of child will be his own grandson.

"From now on you will not dare to disobey me, and you shall not hide anymore when I or anyone else in this house requests your presence, moreover you won't disgrace my name wearing those garments anymore"

Then trying to remember what was on his trunk upstairs he summoned a white shirt and a pair of black trousers to reduce them to the creature size.

"Please master NOO!, don't free me I will obey, master, I'll be good"

"I will not free you now, these garments are mine, and my name is written on them with silver cords. My property, the same as you; and you will wear them because it please me"

The elf took the clothes with trembling hands, whimpering a little. -"thank you master"—

"You will wear what I order you, eat what I order you and sleep where and when I order you, not servant of mine will be found sleeping on a filthy nest on the floor or using words I do not approve" Scorpius waited for the creature to nod before continuing, this time kneeling on the floor next to the elf and using a gentler voice.

"you will get one of the beds in the 12 Grimmauld Place's guest rooms, transport it here, and shape it to your size, I'll place it on the attic for you to sleep there, I expect it to be kept clean as well as the clothes I borrow you. Now go; I will see if my orders are accomplish this night."

The elf muttered a "yes master" and tried to apparate away.

"And kreacher… you are allowed to wear Regulus Black's locket but know that I will use it as punishment if you disobey me.

With that the young master let his new servant go.

"WOW you got kreacher out of that handkerchief!, aunt Mione have been trying to do that since she was fifteen"

"hmm" was the only answer to Fred's comment and attempt to help him stand.

"Scorpius… may I ask what caused this situation?" asked in worry the chosen one.

"Please let your sister-in-Law Know that I cherish the lessons she gives me and that I appreciate the effort she is making to help me prepare for the N.E.W.T.s"

"But?"

"But I shall not met her again if she keeps terrorizing my servitor"

"Scorp she was only trying to help"

"She can't. She is a muggle-born"

Actually mad with the blonde Harry felt his old hate for the Malfoys hit him full force –"Scorpius Malfoy I won't accept this kind of discrimination on my house!"

"IT IS TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT, muggle-borns refuse to acknowledge our superiority, and invented that everyone must be treated like equals, but the only thing they manage is to hurt the ones we are supposed to protect"

"You cannot judge a person for his blood line"

"I JUDGE HER FOR WHAT SHE DID THIS MORNING" - at this instance the blond boy had tears on his eyes—"she casted a Full Body-Bind Curse on him and tried to force him to accept one of your shoes while the poor creature wailed in panic"

"He is too old for that, what did she expected? To kick him out and let him die on the streets?, you were his owner, why didn't you try to protect him?"

"Scorpius you need to calm down, please try to understand our point of view, contrary to what you were taught, slavery is not the same as protection"

"I'm not talking only about the house-elves; what about professor Firenze?…. Centaurs live for centuries but he didn´t had more than a few decades before he died alone"

"He wasn't alone; he had the love of his friends"

"But he needed his family, they would have help him if it wasn't for the fact that he was contaminated by humans during war, and yet the muggle-borns insist on chasing the other centaurs and try to seduce them to leave their clans"

"Scorp… I don't know what to say to you"

"What about me?"—this time a broken sob broke the boy's voice

"What do you mean?"

"You locked me up; I can finish my studies if I take the N.E.W.T.s behind closed doors, you send trained guards to keep me inside the house every day"- beginning to feel dizzy Scorpius gulped and tried to keep talking – "I may not be the monster my grandfather wants me to be, but I'm still a Malfoy, I'm not your pet, I'm not just a pretty trophy for you and your family's entertainment."

"I won't start to eat with my bare hands and I'll never be the sunshine wife your family wants for Albus, will I ever be released? Or shall I disappear from your sight as kreacher did because he couldn't be what you wanted him to be?"

"Scorp"—Harry tried to get closer to the obviously upset teenager, but the boy recoiled from his touch sobbing louder–"I don't know where all this is coming from… but if you want I could send for Al… just try to calm down… think on the baby"

Out of nothing a glass of water was presented to Scorpius face, Ginny Potter looked like she wanted to rebuke at the boy but she didn't voice her opinion about the discussion opting to silently coerce the boy to drink the water instead, on an effort to calm him down.

Immediately after her arrival, several columns of white smoke began to appear on the house.

"What is going on?" asked the chosen one at his partner Ron Weasley.

"A falcon is trying to break into the magical protections around the house" answered an alarmed Ron

"Birds are supposed to be able to cross our sky without problems"—argued James potter standing next to his father.

"Ordinary birds you say"- answered Hermione Weasley looking hurt at Scorpius's direction -"Animagus are a different story"

"I already check with the Ministry of Magic, this falcon is an unregistered Animagus" Arthur Weasley confirmed trying to spot the bird on the sky looking through the window.

Scorpius's glass fell from his hands, causing the panicking crowd to freeze on the spot.

"An unregistered falcon?"


	11. I promise

"_And then she put a rope on the wall and her guitar sounded completely different from mine"- said an enthusiastic fifteen year old Amos to Scorp while they both pretended to play chess._

"_And what does your father think of that?" – asked intrigued Scorpius._

"_He doesn't think anything, he doesn't know"_

"_That can´t be good Amy"_

"_Well… to tell him I've made a muggle friend and that I visit her every evening while he is nowhere to be found can't be good either"._

_As to accentuate dramatically the point, one of Amos pawns was destroyed violently by Scorpius's black knight._

"_Sometimes I wish they didn't have to slaughter each other like that" said absently Scorpius, with an empty look._

"_You know muggle chess don't do that, they just…"—Amos continued blabbering till he noticed the abrupt change in Scorpius demeanor._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Why wouldn't I be?"- Snapped the blonde one, trying to cover his previous slip._

"_Something happened"—it wasn't a question and all Scorpius could do was to curse his own stupidity while Amos rushed to his side and attempted to open his garments trying to find any signal of a bruise or cut caused by Lucius, he couldn't blame him… it had happened before._

"_I'm fine" whispered Scorpius trying to stop the other boy._

"_Don't lie to me, tell me what's wrong"_

_Scorpius closed briefly his eyes while sighing a little – "do you… do you remember those muggles that tried to steal from the manor last week, thinking it was abandoned?"_

"_Of course I remember, my father asked Lucius to teach me the cruciatus using them, because he was already teaching you" answered solemnly Amos._

"_They died" sobbed dryly Scorpius_

"_Did he kill them?" – When Scorpius finally shook his head no, Amos ushered the next question- "did you?"—for a moment Amos feared the worst till finally the blonde boy shook his head again._

"_The stronger one slaughtered the other two, and then he killed himself" -whispered painfully the blonde one._

"_It wasn't our fault, they were just unlucky" tried to reassure Amos with a firm voice "Do you understand that?" _

"_I just… I can't help to wonder who would use grandfather if there weren't any unlucky ones near"_

"_Don't say that, he wouldn't dare to use us"—Scorpius nodded not sure of that, his grandfather had lost his mind a while ago._

"_Besides, even if he tried to, I will never hurt you like that"_

_Allowing himself a moment of vulnerability, Scorpius hugged his friend knowing well they were simply too young for this kind of torture._

"_Promise ?"_

"_I promise" said Amos not only to Scorpius, he also promised himself he would find a way out of there for both of them._

* * *

><p>Scorpius ran precariously to the back yard, more and more columns of white smoke were appearing, every witch and wizard of the clan had their wands ready, his new family was preparing to attack.<p>

"DON'T HURT HIM!" screeched the blonde boy "don't hurt him he means no harm!"

As expected there was a Brown falcon flying in circles above the house, Scorpius hadn't seen the bird in two years but there was no way to mistake him for who it was, finally when a white smoke column took the form of his boyfriend Scorpius began to beg.

"AL DON'T LET THEM HURT AMOS, PLEASE DO SOMETHING"

"AMOS? WHO THE HELL IS AMOS?" answered a panicking Albus, his brain lacking the ability to recall the name at the time.

Knowing he didn't had much time Scorpius casted his patronus making it scream a desperate "Amos" to the bird hoping the animagus could understand the message but ended glaring at the silvery creature, the beautiful bird was nice, but where the heck was the powerful cobra that had been his patronus?.

Mercifully Amos got the message, he had always been a powerful wizard and even after abandoning Hogwarts he had enough wisdom to keep harboring his powers, the wand-less spells more than anything, after all he couldn't afford to be discovered by the muggles living with him.

It had become evident that he couldn't land on the Chosen One property, worse than that his presence had summoned a lot of audience, finally when a sliver bird spoke with Scorpius voice, Amos realized that his only chance to contact the other male was on this terms so he tried to concentrate and casted a patronus, the silvery Falcon flied in circles around Scorp, mimicking his own movements in the sky.

"Scorpius. Are you alright? Are they keeping you prisoner?" the distorted voice of Amos Goyle asked in worry.

"What? Amos how did you find me?"

"Is it true?"—"are you pregnant with his child?"

"Who told you that? Does grandfather knows already where I am?"

"He doesn't even know who the other father is, how long are you?"

"Four months, don't change the subject Amy, who send you?"

"It's not too late you can still get rid of it, we'll find a way to do it without hurting you"

As an automatic response Scorpius put his hands protectively on his tummy, comforted to feel Albus's trying to do the same, but suddenly the silvery falcons changed his flying patron and charged against Albus, fortunately not having the corporeal ability to harm him.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM" screamed lividly Amos "YOU DID THIS TO HIM YOU ARE KILLING HIM"

"He is not Amy!, he is not forcing me to do this, and I want this baby"

"Don't fool yourself, wizards don't survive pregnancies, I know you think you are in love but it won't mean anything if you end in your family's Mausoleum"

"It will mean the world to me if my baby gets the chance to live"

"This is insane; Scorp let me help you, this is dangerous, your family is trying to hunt you down and I'm not sure what to think about your mother"

"My mother, did she send you?"

"She says you don't answer her messages, and she wants us to think she is trying to help, but I think she wants the baby"

"SHE CAN'T HAVE IT! No one in my family can, that's why I don't answer her messages"

"Don't be stupid! She will have it the moment you die"-"please see reason, we could run away and make them believe you died, just like me"

"Amos I won't kill my baby" said with an authoritarian voice the blonde boy.

"They won't be able to protect him anyway; Potters are naïve they won't last a minute against Astoria"

"But you will…"- this time Scorpius tried to caress the silvery bird as it passed near his hand -"Amy you are the godfather"

"Don't do this to me Scorp" –sobbed the bird

"He is a boy, I know he is"—"you´ll keep him safe, you will tell him stories about me, about Hogwarts and Slitherin, about the mermaids singing to the first-years thru the windows of our Common room" there were tears in Scorpius face but he didn't mind them.

"Is this really your heart's wish?"

"It is"—"you got to promise it, you are his only chance if I'm not there"

"I promise" after that the silvery falcon disappeared, it was evidently tiring to keep it, and suddenly a small leather bag was dropped by the bird.

For a moment Scorpius feared that Albus's Family wouldn't let him get the bag but then Albus whispered behind him –"do you trust him?" and at Scorpius nod several Wizards flied on their broomsticks and casted several spells to discard any dangers in the package, finally they let it fall gently on Scorpius hands.

Scorpius brought the bag to his lips "I love you Amos".

"I made my promise"—"now you have to make yours" –Scorpius frowned without understanding the message from the new silvery falcon.

"I have to see you before the birth" Scorpius accepted without thinking it twice "I promise"

"I love you too, scorp" finally the silvery Falcon disappeared and the original Falcon flied away.

With the adrenaline rush gone Scorpius's knees buckled under his weight and he found himself in Albus's arms while he tried to not groan at the imminent family Reunion.

Once in the living room there wasn't a defined moderator for the audience so everyone chatted in small groups, Scorpius was conscious of the worried group in the corner having Harry Potter explaining the previous discussion to some of the wizards; but he couldn't get himself to care, wrapped in Albus's arms on the sofa with the other man drawing shapes on his swollen stomach with his fingers.

He knew Albus was paying attention to each of his father's words, Scorpius couldn't help to grimace at his own ungrateful behavior and for a moment he wondered if an apologize will keep him on the house or if he will be escorted out at the end of this Reunion, but his depressing musings where cut by Madam Rosemary calling everyone's attention, she had taken the small bag and she and other Weasleys where registering its contents. they had determinated already that it was from Astoria due to the blue message marked on it saying:

"GOOD LUCK MY SHINY STAR"

"Well… I think the mother really wants this child to be born" -began the healer with her usual strength – "and she has wanted it for a while" –she said giving Scorpius an accusatory look.

"We have here a pretty large collection of the most expensive, rare and even illegal potions to guarantee the successful delivery of the child"—"some of them could even give him a higher chance to survive"—Scorpius didn't even blinked at that, his mother had a lot of contacts and she had little more than two months to recollect those objects.

"There is a book too, all pages are blank"- she said showing the book to everyone-"and a lot of gold, more than enough to live a cozy and warm life for a few years" this time she passed the bag immediately to Scorpius, who handed the gold without looking at it to a panicking Harry Potter.

"it's not an empty book" answered Scorpius "it's one of her diaries, only her own blood gets access to the writing"—said Scorpius while he pinched one of his fingers and let a few drops of his blood fall on the book, immediately the pages filled with an elegant handwriting; on the first page there was a new message.

"WE CAN'T BE TOGUETER NOW, MY BABY, BUT YOU CAN PRETEND I'M WITH YOU WHEN YOU READ THIS DIARY, IT'S THE FIRST YEAR OF MY MARRIAGE, THE MONTHS OF MY FIRST PREGNANCY AND MY FIRST DAYS WITH YOU, I HOPE IT'LL GIVE YOU COMFORT AND KNOWLEDGE. PLEASE TAKE IT AS A PROOF OF MY LOVE. ASTORIA MALFOY"

After reading the message for everyone, Scorpius tossed the book away; it was caught with precision by a just arriving Kreacher.

"Well I think you owe us an explanation" said coldly Ginny Potter, obviously not happy with Astoria's presence into the equation.

"I was plain stupid"- answered without a single quiver Scorpius, the sweet blonde boy replaced by the murderous Malfoy – "on a moment of weakness I tried to assure Mother that I was alive, I used my two way mirror, she evidently deduced my location parting from that"

"So what now?" asked Albus "it will be war against your family?"

Scorpius chuckled without humor-"you will realize soon how difficult is to now for which side is Mother playing to; Mother has interests beyond Grandfather's stupid delusions of power"—"if she hasn't revealed my position to grandfather is because she has a bigger plan for that information"

"What about Goyle? Can we trust him?"—asked sourly Albus catching Scorpius's attention

"You don't like him" –observed an incredulous Scorpius "he was prepared to fight the whole family to be sure I was fine, and you don't trust him"

"He said he loved you" said finally Albus with a pout "and you said you loved him too".

Scorpius gaped like a fish – "are you serious?"—"OUT OF EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TODAY?"—

Albus just shrugged – "he seemed sincere, you know with the _run away with me_ thing"

Not accepting the situation Scorpius blabbered indignant "don't you have something to say about the Kreacher thing? About my mother?"

"I saw it coming, the moment I heard that kreacher had come, I saw them you know, the house-elves on the Manor all dress up and smiley" – the surprise on Hermione face was hilarious.—"and I knew about the mirror too, you fell sleep with it on your hand a while ago"

"Why didn't you say something?"

Albus shrugged again "I didn't want to force you to lose your mother too"—Scorpius blinked in astonishment, Albus love was bottomless

"Love, look at me" Albus obeyed the command slowly "I'm pregnant… with your child, I couldn't run away with Amos even if I wanted to"

"Do you want to?" a pained expression took Albus's face "am I suffocating you? That's what happened this morning?"

"nooo, no love how could you say that? i…" Scorpius froze for a moment bringing his hands to his stomach, Albus ran to hug him- "what is it?"—without answer him Scorpius took Albus's hand and put it on his tummy—"he kicked"—to Albus surprise the baby did it again with force, the couple gasped at the movement.

"He moves a lot when you talk, but I guess he wanted your whole attention today" then Scorpius did something he didn't really like to do in front of anyone, he talked to the baby.

"Don't mind your daddy, my dear, he just choose the worst of the days to decide he was a jealous person" as a response the baby kicked again where Albus hand was hovering "don't worry little one he'll say he is sorry and then will find us something to eat so we can go to rest finally"

Albus hugged his boyfriend and kissed his forehead- "I'm sorry" –he whispered

"I'm sorry about Kreacher and your aunt" sighed the boy "It wasn't as dramatic as I thought in retrospective, but I'll keep kreacher"

"And I'm sorry for keeping you inside the house all the time; we will find a way to let you get some fresh air" some of the Weasley hummed approvingly at that

"And I'm sorry about Amos, I love him as a brother, please learn to love him too I want him in my baby's live" Albus'S only answer was a growl but it didn't had any trace of suppressed anger like before.

"For what exactly do we want Kreacher, again?" asked the black-haired boy

"Oh house-elves make the most delicious chocolate desserts that can be made"

Not waiting for the official command kreacher ran to the kitchen making noisily preparations for a dessert party. Later Molly Weasley tried to help him with the evidently large charge of work but the elf just banned her from his kitchen, while the rest of the family chatted with their usual joy around a fast sleep Scorpius wrapped in Albus's arms.


	12. Silver and Flames

_Hi again, i really really need a Beta please write to me if someone is interested ;)_

* * *

><p><em>Albus first night in Hogwarts had been wonderful, the lake, the ghosts the Great Hall, the dorms, everything was still running around his head making the boy lie restless on his bed unable to sleep; maybe the sugar high wasn't helping much, but the feast had been delicious, the fifth dessert was totally worth it.<em>

_Finally tired of his new bed Albus decided to go and explore a little more, caressing the red curtains as he went, finally he could breathe freely, knowing he was a Gryffindor, and he didn't even had to negotiate with the hat the thing didn't even touch his head before screaming "GRYFFINDOR" and he had been in cloud 9 since then._

_Being a Weasley and a Potter, Albus was already a trained escapist; he had always heard stories of his father, uncles and grandfather sneaking in the nights with their friends while studying in Hogwarts but he had never thought it would be so easy to accomplish, maybe because his family was full of celebrities he had learned at a very young age to slip away graciously when he wanted to do so, and expertly he found soon a way to reach the long corridors full of paintings without be seen._

_Mostly all the little people on the paintings were already sleeping, rarely one or another murmured their disapproving of a student awake this late but only one of them caught Albus's attention._

_"ooh, another problematic Potter" said an amused old woman sitting on a table with too many cups of tea on it._

_"Good night madam, my name is Albus"—said the boy politely, after all, he was used to be judged first by his looks._

_"My name is Cassandra; I was a good friend of the other Albus" again Albus smiled politely, his name always had that kind of reaction too._

_"Have you met a lot of Potters Madam?"_

_"Oh there were so few of you in my time, some used to say that the name was destined to disappear but I knew better… there were flames of life ahead"_

_"Flames? You mean redheads like mom?"_

_"Clever boy, but those flames were still too far away in my time"_

_"So you mean Grandma Lily, were you her friend?"_

_"Oh no my dear, her time was yet to come when I first saw her"_

_"So you saw her in the future? Like a seer?" -_

_"My name is Cassandra Trelawney the best seer of all times" -the woman answered with a pleasant chuckle_

_"WOW so you really see the future"—said amazed the boy "do you see something in mine?... besides the flames, I'm kind of surrounded by them"_

_She gave him an all-knowing smile—"there is silver in yours"_

_"Silver? The metal?"_

_"Silver is precious, silver is pure, but beware… silver comes from the night unlike your flames that came from the sun"_

_After that the woman disappeared and the paint was left blank, Albus was still there musing the last words when someone grabbed his shoulder_

_"Al! What are you doing here? I was worried sick. MOM WILL KILL ME IF I LET YOU GET EXPELLED IN DAY ONE!"_

_"I don't need a Nannie James, and I won't be expelled for wandering around, right?"_

_"Well, keep the attitude and you won't last long anyway, come on, mom is going to pay me if I keep you out of troubles"_

_Suddenly the idea of not being able to be in Hogwarts froze Albus; this place was everything he had dreamed, he couldn't imagine all this magic taken away from him._

_Noticing how upset his brother was James put an arm around him –"come on you need to sleep, and don't worry, nothing beats Uncle George and his twin"—and with that the two brothers began the trip to their house._

_Before entering the boy's dorm Albus asked in worry –"do we own any silverware?"-_

_"Of course not! Teddy is highly allergic to it. Remember?"—after that James just dragged the other boy to his bed._

* * *

><p>Scorpius woke up alone on Albus's bed, his bed, their bed; only the thought of it put a smile on his face, they hadn't had much time or energy to be together as a couple since the night that Scorpius got pregnant, so it wasn't a secret that both of them were a complete hormonal mess.<p>

Finally last night they had been able to sleep together again and even though they couldn't go all the way because of the delicate situation of Scorpius pregnancy, Albus had seen to satiate both of them and had held the blonde in his arms while they slept.

With a small smile on his face Scorpius prepared for the day and exited the room with the intention to go find Albus and something to eat, only to find a suspicious group of teenagers next to the stairs.

"Morning?"

The group shushed him in unison – "Albus is fighting with our parents" – said Lily giving an Extendable Ear to Scorpius.

"Malfoys don't eavesdrop" answered indignant the blonde boy, but Hugo forced the string on his ear anyway as Lu whimpered –"he is leaving Hogwarts, Albus loves Hogwarts"

Scorpius didn't have time to answer him that it was stupid, Albus would never leave the castle that way, when the firm voice of his lover reached his ear.

"It's my decision and I already made my mind"

"But, son we had agreed that staying in Hogwarts was the best, you need to finish your studies and to simply disappear would be suspicious"

"I don't care dad, we will make a backup story and I can finish the same way that Scorp is doing"

"Please tell me you are not doing this because of the falcon"

...

"Al! You can't be serious the lad loves you, he has lost everything for you"

"I'm not jealous of Amos"

"Then why you can't go back to school?"

"I won't leave him alone again, not after yesterday"

"he is hormonal baby, I was sensitive too when I was pregnant, but you can't just drop everything because he wakes up feeling down"

"It's not about the stupid fight, mom"

"Then what is it?"

"Didn't you hear him? He was so sure... He has not hope in him, he is 100% sure that he is going to die"

….

"Baby, this is a delicate situation"

"I won't leave him again, not with the possibility of this being our last months, I won't be able to live with myself if I abandon him now and that's the end of the discussion"

"Please think on you future, the baby's future, he will need you even if Scorpius is not there"

"I don't have a future without Scorpius, I don't even have a present without him, I know I'm supposed to concentrate on my studies but I can't, I just can't I need to be near to KNOW for sure he is ok, I don't sleep in the nights, I don't eat; this is not working for me and for all I can see is not working for Scorp neither."

"I'll talk with Minerva maybe we can find another solution, just keep your mind open Albus, we'll find a way"

"Thank you dad, I love you"

After that the sound of steps and a door, forced all the cousins to run away, but Scorpius stayed where he was firm as a rock, till Albus practically run on him.

"Morning love, what are you doing?"

"You are not dropping school for me"- said the blonde shoving the Extendable Ear into Albus's chest whose only answer was a grimace. - "you love that castle, I won't live with myself knowing I took that away from yoummmm"

–"I" –

Kiss

- "Don't"-

Kiss

– "love"-

Kiss

- "Anything" –

Kiss

— "more than I love you".–

Blushing Scorpius tried to find an argument to help his case but Albus wouldn't let him think straight –"you've lost so much baby, let me do this for me if not for you, I need to be with you"

-"I love you too"—whispered Scorpius initiating another round of kisses.

-Oi! Guys could you do that later?"—

-"what do you want Rosie?"— growled Albus.

-"don't be mean, we have a surprise for Scorpius"

"What is it?"—asked an expectant Scorpius

"Come with me"

Rose took Scorp by the hand and dragged him to Lily's room—"you said Amos was a musician, so Hugo did the research and found out where he has been hiding. It wasn't that hard once we knew he was with muggles; you know Hugo is an expert in muggles"

"Where did you found him?" asked the blonde rushing into the room

"He is living in muggle Paris… he has a rock band and plays the drums on it" – said Hugo showing several photos to Scorpius in one of those things called computers.

"Why is he wearing makeup?—Amos had grown up, Scorpius observed, he had always been a big boy, but now he looked like a man (minus the makeup), he seemed calm, happy surrounded by music, his dream had become true.

"A lot of muggle musicians do that, he is kind of popular and his music sounds fine, do you want to listen one of his songs?" said Lily taking control of the computer.

a catchy song filled the room, Amos's voice mingling with a girl's voice, both singing in French, Scorpius listened astonished, Amos barely spoke English two years ago, he must had been busy.

"smile to me Scorp"- he didn't even had time to prepare before Hugo took a photo of him, he immediately began to upload it to the computer explaining that he was going to send an email to Amos

"is just like a letter but without the owl, we will send him your photo, so he can know is really you, and we'll ask him where and when you could meet him safely, of course someone will have to go with you but I don't think the adults will have any problem with you seeing your baby's godfather"

"But I can't go out, the chosen one won't allow it. what if someone sees me and run to tell Grandfather where I am?"

"maman gave us an idea"- intervened Louis- "she says uncle Harry went to her wedding disguised as a Weasley, redhead and all, you could do that, there are so many of us that no one will suspect"

"That could work, I've been living with you for two months and still don't have an idea of how many of you are"—reasoned Scorpius.

"Take in mind that you should try for a girl disguise, a pregnant girl wouldn't attract as much attention" – intervened Rose with the plan obviously already traced on her mind.

"I WONT GO VISIT AMOS DRESSED LIKE GIRL"— was Scorpius first reaction, but patiently all of them tried to convince him it was the best taking in count that Amos was living with muggles.

"Can you even do that?" asked finally a resigned Scorpius.

"Of course I can do that, I didn't sleep last night working on the charm"—was Rose's egocentric answer.

"Not that anyone could sleep with you two mewing like cats anyway"—said Hugo absently working on the email.

Albus barked a laugh but muffled it when he saw Scorpius murdering look directed at him, the blushing boy obviously blamed Albus for his misery.

"Come on Rosie, let us see your charm work" said the black haired teen trying to divert Scorpius attention.

"Ok just sit tight Scorp"—said the little witch taking out his wand, then with a flourished movement of it she said firmly –"Colovaria"—

A moment later a vivid red color, grow in Scorpius hair, running from his crown to the very ends of it like water, giving him a rich red color worth of a Weasley, fascinated Scorpius detangled his braid letting his long hair loose, magnifying the effect.

"WOW is perfect, how long it would hold the color?" asked a very interested Lily.

"As long as he wants it, he just has to use the charm again to get back to his original color"—answered a self-satisfied Rose.

"What do you think love?" asked Scorpius to his boyfriend "do I look fine in red?"

Al kneeled in front of his lover, an absent look on his eyes, lost in a memory he caressed a few red locks on his fingers –"flames look good in you, but I prefer the silver" then without another explanation he repeated - "colovaria"—

It wasn't till the blond platinum hair was back intact that Albus could smile again with calm.


	13. The Muggle killer

_Thank you for you comments they really mean the world to me_

* * *

><p><em>Draco had been passing around for hours in one of the Manor's halls, the little girl who was his wife was screaming and crying on the next room trying to bring his first born to the world, oh, but she was so young, barely seventeen, how could a petite girl like her give birth to a child.<em>

_This was his fault, he would die himself if that girl died tonight, and he was Shure that nothing could console him if this night ended in tragedy. How could Narcissa sit there so calm was beyond his understanding, how could someone feel peace when all he wanted to do was pull his hair and kill the bloody Mediwizard who thought it was inappropriate of him to be there with Astoria._

_He knew somewhere deep that he was overreacting, that everything was going fine, that she had the best medical support, but he couldn't help but tremble in panic, Astoria had been the best that had happened to him since his father had lost his mind for Voldemort, and losing her was more Scaring that all his months as death eater._

_Suddenly Astoria gave a high pitch scream that was followed by the most terrorizing silence that Draco had heard, it didn't last more than a few seconds but Draco felt like his heart had stopped for centuries before a baby's cry reached his ears._

_Not being able to wait longer Draco rushed into the room, no longer concerned for the Mediwizard opinion. That was the first time he saw him… his son._

_The assistant cleaned the baby with magic and then gave him to his mother._

_"A boy master Malfoy" were the tired only words of the Mediwizard_

_Draco walked slowly to the bed where his beautiful Astoria was holding the creature, exhaustion evident on her face but an infinite glee on her eyes - "meet your Daddy dear Scorpius" - whispered the young mother to her child before kissing his head and showing him to his father._

_Draco kissed the young woman's head before taking the small creature on his arms and in that moment he knew for the first time in years that his past had been forgiven, because the gift he was now holding was a miracle that he didn't deserve but that will redeem him for the rest of his life_

_"Welcome home my son"_

* * *

><p>Harry was again late on his office, he was stuck on the case of the muggle murderer, no matter how he saw it, he didn't find a possible solution, he just didn't have enough information, all the murders were the same, all the victims alike, it was like he was in day one and didn't have the possibility to advance<p>

"Who are you?" - asked the chosen one to himself, trying to decipher the pile of papers in front of him.

"You are asking to the wrong person"

Scared Harry turned around – "Draco, how did you get here?"-

"I was the death eater that opened Hogwarts to Voldemort's men one day, remember?" - "to get into your pathetic office was quite easy?"

"Draco what are you doing here?"

"I came to negotiate"

"Negotiate?"

"I can give you the information you need, the killers of muggles, their houses, their families, the next victim, everything you need"

"Killers? What do you mean?"

"First my conditions potter, that information has a price"

"Ok, what can I do for you?"

"I know you have him, don't try to fool me Potter?

"I won't hand him back to your father"- Harry put all his authority in the statement not letting space for arguments

Draco's face filled with anguish - "I can give you everything you want, gold, information, power, I'll hand you the muggle murderers, my father. Just don't hurt him, I'll pay you anything you want, he just needs a Mediwizard, don't let him die I..."-

"Draco stop this nonsense! What are you talking about? I won't let Scorpius die. How did you found out I had him?"

"My wife, she is in despair, she said you didn't let her messenger get close to him"- Draco gulped before continuing- please let him have the medicine, he is nothing like my father, he doesn't deserve to die that way, you can kill ME if you want, YOU HATE ME please let him live."

Harry gasped in panic, Scorpius had said almost the same words to him the first time he had been on this office, and Draco didn't look better than his son that day, and his babbling was getting worst with every passing second, no matter how Harry tried to stop him.

Finally he took Draco with force by the arm and led him to the Pensieve where he promptly took out some of his memories and forced Draco into them

Draco's blabbering stopped immediately. The first memory was of Scorpius sitting on a bed to pale and weak to stand by himself with Albus feeding him some soup between kisses the love in both boys eyes was so evident that Draco wondered how he had never noticed it...

The next memory was of Scorpius sitting next to a fireplace, a house-elf making bright lights for him and making him laugh softly, the tummy evident under his garments made Draco want to sit next to him and hold him.

The last memory was one of this very morning, Scorpius was sitting on the breakfast table eating something that looked like crab with wiped cream, he looked very satisfied with his meal while Albus and another group of teenagers looked at him barely covering their disgust. There was a book on the table; Astoria's diary was open by almost the middle.

This time Draco didn't tried to stop himself from getting closer to his boy, he knew it was only a memory but he tried to touch Scorpius head anyway, he didn't look sickly anymore and his tummy was very prominent by know, he wanted to keep with his inspection but a noisy woman got in the picture, she chastised lightly the teenager for his choice of meal, before Serving him a potion mixture of different bottles and forcing him to drink it claiming it was good for him and the baby, Scorpius trying not to gag the potion was the last he saw before the image disappeared letting him speechless again in Potter's office

"Did you really thought me that cruel that I'll let your son Die, only because we didn't get along in school?... That will be my grandson too"

"Why couldn't the messenger reach Scorpius?" Draco seemed confused

"Well your son is under my family's strict protection because he alleged you and your father tried to kill his baby, no one that represents any danger for him or the baby gets close, actually no one else know he is with us."

Draco nodded in understanding –"I thought it was the best... I didn't want to risk his life, it is dangerous to give birth, and give birth to your grandchild could be a sentence of death for my son; I never thought he would rather die than having the baby murdered"

"You would have done the same for him... Does your father know you are here?"- Harry couldn't help to compare this conversation to the one he had with Scorpius before

Draco denied with his head –"father doesn't know, and that's way I am here"

Harry frowned at that – "what do you mean?"

"Astoria kept in secret Scorpius location because she trusted in your good name, but the fact that our son doesn't answer her messages and the incident with the messenger, confused her beyond despair"

"Finally last night my father ordered to his army to hunt Scorpius and bring him to the Manor death or alive, this proved to be too much for my Astoria who confessed immediately to me the information she had."

"Lucius has an army?"

"Swear on your life that you will protect my Scorpius and the women in my family and you'll have enough information to become minister for solving this case"

"I swear on my family that not only me but all my family will protect Scorpius and his love ones from everything Lucius can plan, and that includes you. Now tell me everything you know"

"Not a word will pass by my mouth "- was the blonde answer

Harry was about to protest when Draco dropped a small black notebook on his desk, then with every ounce of Malfoy grace he wrote one single word on a small paper

Showing the paper to Harry without handing it to him

VERITAS

"veritas?" - Read at loud Harry and once he pronounced the word the small paper consumed itself on flames

"The notebook is yours, and yours is the keyword that reveal its secrets, I'll retire now"

"Wait... Don't you want to send a message to Scorpius? Something ... He barely parts from the diary of his mother..."

Draco seemed to think about it for a second before taking his ring from the right hand and wrap it on a handkerchief before giving it to Harry

"Tell my son that this is my promise to him"- after that Malfoy just apparated away

Harry contemplated the ring for a moment before rushing to open the notebook, as he expected it was empty, but he had seen enough of books that belonged to the Malfoys to know it was just a facade.

Following his instincts he wrote the word VERITAS on the first page, his handwriting disappeared immediately, only to reappear a seconds later filling all the pages, suddenly there was a lot of data in the pages all referring to the murders, all written in his own handwriting.

The notebook is mine… thought Harry while he submerged in the horrors written in those small pages

XXXXX

Scorpius and Albus were cuddling on the sofa, Albus was delighted because Professor McGonagall had approved to let him finish his seventh year homeschooled and he was celebrating with a romantic dinner besides the fireplace like muggles did on the movies with candles and everything.

When Harry apparated on the middle of the room Albus expected of him to just leave politely but his father didn't move, he just stood there Immobile, looking a little pale.

Once Scorpius saw him he yelped a little and stood straight muttering a very formal- "good evening Mr. Potter" -but Harry didn't answer, actually he looked like he wanted to cry.

"Dad, are you ok?" - Albus rushed to his father trying to make him react – "Dad?"

"I... Found the ... The muggle killer"

Scorpius paled as well – "it's not possible, no one can trace the killer"

For the first time since he knew him Albus was afraid of his lover voice

"What do you mean?" - Asked Albus fearing the answer – "do you? Do you know who the killer is too?"

Scorpius closed his eyes in pain bringing his hands to his belly – "do you think they'll let me have the baby, before they confine me to Azkaban?"

"What?"

"Don't you even try Scorpius, I know all the truth" Harry gave a pitiful look to the boy.

"What truth? - what are you talking about?"

"It was me, I am the killer"- Albus didn't buy it, Scorpius looked disconnected, like the day of the veritaserum"

"No" - was Harry whispered answer

"I did it, I kill them all"- answered again Scorpius this time anguish tainting his voice

"You don't have to do this anymore Scorp" - Harry couldn't believe what the boy was doing

"But it was me!"- Scorpius tried to stop his trembling

"I got you now Scorpius, there is no need to cover for him"

"But"

"There had been 6 victims since I brought you here; I know it's not you"

"They are only children!" whimpered the blonde

"Yes son, YOU are only children"

Albus hugged Scorpius who immediately buried his head on his neck – "ok someone has to explain this to me."

"Lucius Malfoy is recruiting a new dark army and he forces the Youngers to kill muggles as an initiation ceremony, he threatens their families so they can't refuse."

"Scorp?"- Asked Albus with concern

"The girls, he was going to hurt the girls if I didn't do it, I swear i didn't knew what else to do they were only ten" – Harry closed his eyes, how could someone do that to his own family?

"So you were only fifteen concluded Harry. This time Lucius won't get out of Azkaban"

"But i did it, I kill them" - the fear and guilt in those blue eyes broke Albus heart, who tried to shush him and held him to calm him down

"You and other twenty young boys, including Amos Goyle, all legally minors, neither of you had another option" - Scorpius looked about to faint— "listen to me, it wasn't your fault, all of you will be treated like victims"

"How did you find out? Traitors die immediately" - the boy sounded Defeated

Harry looked painfully to the boy, before giving him a handkerchief, Draco's ring inside it

"Father" - Scorpius was beginning to hyperventilate "why? How could he? Who is going to protect my mother? The girls?"

"Lucius gave the order to hunt you, his army is going to take you to him alive but if you resist they have orders to kill you immediately… Draco risked everything in hope that I could get you to a save place."

"But what is he going to do?"- Whimpered the blonde while Albus helped him to sat- "all members in grandfather army are cursed, if you talk you die"

"He is smart; there is no way to trace the traitor" said Harry showing the notebook to the teenagers.

"And Scorpius? - Asked Albus - "how do we get him to a safe place?

"Well, it seems Lucius is going to attack and register every wizard house in England the next full moon" - Said Harry giving Another Look to the Notebook

"We will fight then"- that caught the chosen one attention, Albus's eyes had a fire that he hadn't seen on neither of his sons before, he couldn't help but wonder if his eyes had that same fire during war, or it was only fuelled by the blonde trembling on his sons' arms.

"No, I will fight; you will keep Scorpius safe" the commanding words to his son tasted like sand on his mouth.

"Just trace the plan dad"

Harry sighed before starting -"Scorp, Rose told me you wanted to see Amos?"- Albus clenched his hand in Scorpius clothes and the blonde gaped at the proposition.

"By tomorrow at this hour you two will be in muggle Paris."


	14. Trust

_HI AGAIN !_

* * *

><p><em>Sunset was beautiful from the astronomy tower, the sight was breathtaking almost calming but that didn't stop Albus from being restless, after all this was the first time that his boyfriend had got out of his now private room on Slytherin in weeks.<em>

_Two weeks ago Scorpius had claimed being sick after a Hogsmeade trip and had refused every meal during the first three days till Albus in despair had stolen his brother's cape to get into the dungeons without being noticed._

_It took him hours to make the blonde talk to him and two more days till Scorpius allowed him to even touch him, only then he saw for the first time the horrible bruises all over his boyfriend's arms and chest, bruises that even though the smaller teen denied it with vehemence Albus simply knew that they were all Lucius handiwork._

_Even now with Scorpius sitting next to him Albus didn't know what to do, it was obvious that something very wrong was happening and after Goyle's disappearance and the not so gentle way in which the others fifth year slitherins had requested for a change of bedroom, Albus wasn't sure if the blonde boy could take it._

_Finally tired of his beloved looking blindly to the horizon, Albus clenched gently the other boy hand trying to get his attention, smiling softly when Scorpius looked at him obediently._

"_I love you scorp, do you love me?"_

"_I love you"- answered the blonde boy immediately_

"_And do you trust me?"-Scorpius hesitated don't knowing what to say_

"_One day you'll thrust me as much as you love me and that day I'll be able to help you" the with a sigh he kissed the eyes that filled with tears at his statement._

* * *

><p>Scorpius used to think a lot of what would happen when someone discovered everything he had done, most of the time he hoped to be already death when it came because it was simply too difficult to picture himself in Azkaban for the rest of his life and it was even more difficult to picture himself as the new ruler of the magic world as his grandfather expected.<p>

But no matter how much he thought about this moment, nothing ever prepared him for this situation, he never even imagined that someone will think of him as a victim, the mere thought of someone trying to protect him was almost hilarious

He never expected the avalanche of affection and support that Albus's family was providing, he couldn't simply believe it and for a moment he had wanted to cry and scream at them to get away from him HE WAS THE MONSTER OF THEIR NIGTHMARES, why couldn't they see it?…

He was so overwhelmed about the situation that Madam Rosemary was forced to give him a "non-dangerous for the baby" calming potion the moment he began to hyperventilate.

Harry Potter had been very methodical, he didn't want to push the limits of the unidentified curse that might hurt the boy if he confessed something, so he did what he would have done with any uncooperative criminal and stole the information using Occlumency on him.

As he always did, Potter summoned his big family, like a commander would have done with his army to explain the new situation and their new plan to them, but when it became evident that Scorpius was unable to cope with the extra attention he ordered him to be taken away and put to rest.

So blissfully Scorpius found himself in bed with Albus's safe arms around him trying to calm him enough to sleep and Madam Rosemary checking on him and the baby every now and then.

"Is he ok?" - Asked Scorpius rubbing his belly with his hands.

"Yes honey, you two are ok"

"You look worried though"

Madam rosemary hesitated for a moment - "it's alright you were having a panic attack earlier and that worried me, but its ok now" -

-"I didn't mean to hurt my baby" - whimpered the blonde boy -"I was so scared and then everyone was hugging me, talking to me and all the faces began to blur..."

"Shh, it's ok baby, it was a lot to handle, but now we got you"- Albus tried to console his boyfriend while signaling to Madam Rosemary to let them alone.

For a while none of them said a word and Albus assumed that Scorpius was finally sleeping when suddenly the smaller boy broke the silence

"Why don't you hate me?"

"I could never do that, love"

"But I do"- Scorpius whispered sadly

"Hey look at me, scorp, look at me"- Albus repositioned them so they could make eye contact –"do you trust me?"

Scorpius nodded immediately and was rewarded with a kiss

"I love you and I know you didn't have a choice and I will never let that happen to you again, ok?"

"Ok"

"Good boy, now try to sleep"

"Ok…Albus?"

"Yes love?"

"Make love to me?"

"Always" - Albus answered lovingly

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning was weird to put it on a way, they let him sleep till late and when he woke up everyone was nice and calm with him. He shared a very pleasant shower with Albus and then the girls helped him to dress so he could pass on the muggle airport as a muggle pregnant girl.

"It's this a short dress or a long blouse?"- Asked a resigned and a little disturbed Scorpius sitting in front of lily's mirror. At least the jeans were comfy and soft on his belly.

"Long blouse"- answered Rose rolling his eyes

"It really has to be floral?"- He said picking the fabric cautiously

"Yep, happy, pregnant, floral girls don't raise suspicions" - Scorpius only response was a groan before the girls turned his hair red and his eyes brown.

"I hate you so much" - whined lily – "no matter what you do you always look gorgeous"

"Be nice lily" - the three teens stared at Ginny Potter resting on the door step

-"Why don't you go and try to get Albus out of his jealousy attack girls? I don't want him out of control in Paris". - Both Girls nodded and exited the room, not daring to disobey the indirect order to evacuate.

"Do you mind if I help you?" - When the boy denied with his head Ginny took a hairbrush and began to comb his long red hair

"My brother Ron will be your bodyguard, he looks a little goofy but he is very strong and knows what he is doing, do everything he says and stay where he can see you"

"Yes ma'am"

Ginny braided his hair so it looked like he had a tiara with the rest of his hair loose, it was very girlish but Scorpius didn't object, he needed it girlish.

"He did it to me too… not so prolonged, but just as painful"- she said taking some make up from the table – "I couldn't control it, he used me for months to hurt people, only Merlin knows how the basilisk didn't kill anybody"

"I'm so sorry"- answered Scorpius brokenly

"No ... I'm sorry"- she sighed- "I thought you were like him, because you look a lot like him"- she said caressing his face -"Draco was never so alike"- putting the last details on his face she showed him his reflection.

He couldn't help but gasp, he couldn't recognize himself

"But now I know you are like me, he could have tried to break us but in the end we never let him destroy our heart because it didn't belong to us"

Scorpius blinked at their reflection, red hair, brown eyes; it was true they were the same now- "it belonged to the Potters"- Scorpius concluded.

"That's right"- she smiled while taking out her neck glass – "we both had our beloved Potter as savior" - Scorpius gaped when he felt her putting the jewel on his neck.

"Take care of yourself and the baby; we will fight till the last man to protect you"

Then she kissed his hair rubbed his belly and headed to exit the room.

"Did everyone saw it?" -Scorpius gulped - "the memory that the chosen one stole from me?"

"Only the ones who expressly needed to see it, a more discreet explanation was given to the rest of them"

"If you all saw, why am I not in Azkaban?"

"Because you are not a criminal Scorpius" answered Ginny, concern laced on her voice

"But.."

"Na-ha no buts, you were beaten, threaten and beaten again in order to force you to commit a crime he had already planned; he chose the victims, and the location; and you were a minor; no jury will see you as something different from a victim"—she said firmly now

"Unless you keep talking like that and they decide to treat you as a crazy victim and send you to St Mungo's."

"RON!"

"Um sorry, bad joke" – said Ron putting his hands up as to avoid being hit by his sister- "um are you done here? Couse we got to go now"

XXXXXXXX

"So, can you tell me exactly where did you drop your brain?" – asked Rosie while Albus finished packing his bags.

"JA ja SO FUNNY Rosie, now what do you want?"

"Aunt Ginny is afraid that you are going to open the bird hunting season in Paris"—Albus only snorted at that.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" –"I know he is pretty but I don't see the need to get all hysterical when he is obviously already yours"

"You talk about him as he was my wand"—said Albus quietly

"I know he is a person, you know? Not because I'm a Weasley I'm going to treat him different because he is a slithering"

"Yeah but maybe I should"

"What?"

"Just … just look at him, he is so precious, he is elegant, well-mannered, so fucking calm… he was born on a fucking palace… what if someday he wakes up and realizes I'm not worth it, that all he needed was Amos and he came to me because Amos was gone at the time".

"Wow… you are really out of your mind."-She didn't falter even under his crystal green glare.

"That kid loves you, like more than he can control; I'll dare to say he is as crazy for you as you are for him only based in the fact that he is willing to die for your baby and I don't think that he..." - She was going to give him a piece of her mind but when she saw the way his eyes filled with tears she couldn't continue.

"Albus?"

"What if I am truly not worth it and that's the reason he is hurting so much right now…"

"Oh Albus"- she said running to hug him

"I don't want to look to Amos's eyes and see that he is the best for Scorpius, that he knows him better, that he understand him more, that he could have given him a greater life if I just hadn't come in between"

"Oh baby, don't think like that, you are more than worth it, you are kind, loving, wealthy and there is nothing that Amos can give him that you can't, trust me he loves you for who you are and I know he wouldn't want you to be like Amos…"

"Besides the fact that he has a girlfriend and he wouldn't be able to love me the same way you love me"

The cousins just stared to the pregnant boy on the door

"I know! Is awful when someone walks in on the middle of a private conversation" -Scorpius gave them a nervous smile- "I've wanted to do it to someone since I got here… it's like a tradition here, right?"

Albus cleaned his tears quickly trying to put his facade in place for Scorpius but the pregnant boy hugged him before he could compose himself.

"You always say that I need to trust you more" -Scorpius whispered on his ear -"but now you must trust me" – "I love you, no one else and everything else is worth it only because I have you"

"I love you too, and I do trust you but I can't help being so scared all the time to lose you, you are just too precious"—Albus whispered bringing their foreheads together

"aww so cute, but I really, really think it would be cuter if we were already on the airport, don't you think?"

"DAD!" – Rose squealed next to her father

"Hey! Everyone keeps scolding me but no one will defend me from Harry if we lose that flight"—said a very annoyed Ron before just grabbing both teenagers and dragging them to the front door.

"You'll love airplanes Scorpius, just wait and see"- he gave a wink to the blonde boy before apparating them away.

Scorpius just sighed looking at the monsters that muggles called airplanes on the airport; "_weird day indeed"_ he thought as Albus navigated him through the multitude


	15. Two of them

_HI i know it's been a while... I'm sorry_

* * *

><p><em>"How dare you… you! Selfish woman… have you stopped to think what would this do to Scorpius's future?"- a livid Lucius said to the young woman while trying to not just kill her in place, getting more frustrated by the minute seeing that the woman wasn't even upset by the situation.<em>

_"I don't see any treat to my firstborn, sir" -said Astoria with an implacable calm -"I don't see why a brother or sister could hurt my son"_

_"You can't see why?!" -"what if that new creature wants to stole Scorpius rights?"- "what if it kills him for his power?" _

_"What if they bring more power and fortune to this family?"- answered the beautiful girl smiling like the cat that stole the cream._

_"They? What are you talking about?. You won't get pregnant again this is your last kid! I won't allow it again"_

_"I know you won't"— "but you will have to get used to it, because there are two of them in there… and they won't go anywhere for a while"- it was her last word about the subject and even tough Lucius destroyed the whole tea room on his rage, he could do nothing about the twins, not after Draco decided he hadn't been this happy in his entire life._

* * *

><p>"Oh! Please Al, convince him of buying that beautiful crib, it was perfect!"- An over excited fleur begged with a pout<p>

Albus smiled sweetly at his aunt, while they watched Scorpius navigate a very expensive jewelry shop like he owned it

"Don't rush him aunt fleur, remember he is a Malfoy and he won't settle for less than Slytherin perfect, and he will need to see every crib to be sure."

"Is ok, I love shopping with him, I feel like we are shopping for royalty"

Albus snorted at that - "he has only bought a teddy bear and some white baby clothes"-

"The most expensive white baby clothes and a giant white teddy bear with a silk green bow decorated with a real emerald"- answered fleur with a mischievous smile

Albus sighed, Paris had been a great change, the fresh air was very good for Scorpius who looked radiant looking for baby stuff… maybe too expensive baby stuff, but he seemed to be more relaxed even disguised as a girl, and that was more than Albus had dear to wish.

you are nervous about today? Asked cautiously Fleur

Albus tensed but his only answer was an - "I'm not if he isn't"- then all the tension fade away when the now redhead beauty smiled to him from afar signaling that there was time to go, cutting the conversation as Albus rushed to his beloved.

"Does Amy know that I'm dressed like a girl?" Asked Scorpius mortified, burdening Albus with the giant teddy bear, once they were reunited.

"Yes he knows" -answered calmly the green eyed boy- "he agreed to see you on a public place and your belly won't allow you to do that right now looking as just you"

Scorpius frowned but didn't comment and Albus kissed him thinking that the blonde boy was worried about being fat and lead him to the café quietly.

XXXXXXXXX

Ron was kind of happy with this job, he hadn't had a vacation as peacefully as this in years, both boys were quiet and obedient, they lived on a beautiful flat and kreacher had dragged a younger house-elf to do all the chores so his master and his guardians could relax.

Not to mention that fleur and her daughters had clicked together immediately with Scorpius and they kept him distracted and helped to protect him while he gathered intelligence about the city and Amos Goyle .

Fortunately everything seemed clear, the kid was cooperative and had confirmed what they already knew thanks to Scorpius, he seemed sincere, and was desperate to see with his own eyes that his friend was alright.

Sadly Ron had stolen from his memories, almost the same images of murders and despair found in Scorpius's, plus the fear of his running days.

Finally after two weeks in Paris and frequent visits to Amos, Ron had felt bold enough to admit a meeting with all three boys on a very public café where he was currently waiting for his family while watching Amos Fiddle with his cup.

"It's ok honey"- a very beautiful muggle girl who reminded Ron to one of the princess on Rosie's childhood books spoke sweetly – "I bet your friend is happy to see you".

As incredible as it seemed, the enormous teen calmed at her touch when she interlaced their fingers.

"So Mr. Weasley" - asked the girl trying to change the subject –"you say your nephew got his boyfriend pregnant with magic?"

"Yes I said it"—answered calmly Ron

"That means their baby will have magic too?"

"Yes, of course"

"Will mine too? You know, have Magic? Or there is a chance of her being like me?"

"Um, sorry darling but Goyle's magic is too old and strong, it would be impossible for any blood related child to not have any magic". - He said trying to sound kind and professional.

To explain to a pregnant muggle girl that her baby and fiancé where wizards wasn't on the agenda but Ron guessed that the new family would have to deal with it sooner or later and a little help wouldn't hurt Amos, the young man looked so scared and lost that all Ron's Weasley family instincts were on full alert

Fortunately the artistic girls was very open minded and was happy to really know all aspects of her fiancé

"Oh look! There they are"- Ron didn't even get to finish the sentence when Goyle rushed to the redhead 'girl '.

"Sco... Scarlet"- the bigger teen corrected, sticking to the pre-established protocol immediately; forcing himself to not just pick the other teen and hide him where no one could hurt him.

It was a little weird for the Weasleys present because they were used to family hugs and big demonstrations of love but all Scorpius and Amos did was a handshake and a sincere smile before Amos bowed like a servant murmuring a soft "my lord" as a vestige of the long years training to become the new dark lord's general.

"No, not your lord anymore"- whispered Scorpius- "all that is lost now, today I'm only Scarlet Weasley"

Amos nodded and with trembling hands leaded the other teen to the table, marveled at the size of Scorpius tummy, let me present you to my fiancée—"her name is Lila and she is pregnant too".

Once in front of him Lila hesitated, as an artist she had a sensitive soul and the person in front of her radiated a great power encased on an un-earthy beauty, so she did by instinct the same as her fiancé and bowed a little.

"nice to meet you, She is beautiful Amos"- said approvingly Scorpius- "let's drink some tea" - he said before gesturing for the waiter to come, and asked for their order in perfect French what didn't stop to amaze the presents, even the ones that had already saw him do that.

"Well let's go straight to the point"- he said once the tea came -"what have you heard?"

"They are getting crueler with the recruitment, they seem to need a lot of people for a very big operation the next full moon night, and it's all secret I haven't been able to determinate exactly what's happening"

"They are looking for me; next full moon every wizard house in London will be registered".

"How are you so sure that they are looking only in London?"

"I'm not"

"Then you need a non-wizard house in Paris"- said Lila suddenly- "is There a way to now that you did magic somewhere?"

"Yes there is, sweetheart" answered Ron.

"Then let's go to my parent 's"- she said calmly- "you all promise to not use magic and no one will find you cause no one will look at a non-related muggle house in Paris"

"Good plan, our flat has magic already, we could hide you there and as our family doesn't know the place, the information can't be stolen from their minds"- At the professional analysis given by Ron everyone agreed immediately, even Albus who felt so much better about Amos with the pregnant girl there.

"Next point then… what to do with your mother?"- Said Amos quickly- "she keeps trying to contact me to see if I got more information, I haven't told her anything since my visit to you"

"Well done, don't act suspicious, keep answering to her, even ask if she got more information about me, make her believe you are as worried sick as her, my father asked for help but he doesn't know what is to be done, and the less information they got, the less chance my grandfather will have to find me"

"Do you know something about the girls?"

"Yes your mother took them out of England, they are captive on Durmstrang"

Scorpius groaned, the place was hideous but the girls were strong, and the place will keep them safe without raising suspicious on his grandfather; but more important they were out of his reach and in their fiancé's families territory

"Good move" was his only answer while thinking about his options

"You are big" -Lila said bluntly out of nowhere again - "I thought you said you were only four months last time Amos tried to see you"

"I was"- answered a little self-conscious Scorpius—"I just began my fifth month"

"Wow, are they twins?" - asked Lila very enthusiastic

"T-Twins?" Stammered Scorpius paling a little

"Yep twins, I am already on month seven and my tummy is not nearly as big as yours, which is why I thought…"- Scorpius didn't wait for her to finish before racing to a bathroom feeling sick

"SCORP"—Called Albus trying to catch him, frustrated because he couldn't get into the ladies bathroom but entering anyway when he heard the blond heave and sob inside"

"Baby, baby please calm down, it was only a question, that doesn't mean anything

"She is right" - answered with difficulty Scorpius- "I know she is right"

"She can't know that for sure, she is only a musician"- tried to argue Albus, panicking more when Scorpius began to shake his head no almost desperately

"No Albus she is right, it is no normal to be that big at this month… I've been feeling there is something more for a while"- the sobs began to get more erratic making it harder to breathe for the blonde boy -"and Madam Rosemary ….. Your grandmother… they stare at me worryingly.. I think they know too…Albus… I think there are two of them in there… I don't know if we can all survive if there are two of them in there"

Not knowing what to say Albus got Scorpius on his lap and tried to calm him rocking back and for -"shhh, its ok baby, its ok, we will get through this, ok?... You just need to calm down baby, please don't hurt yourself"

"It's everything ok?- Asked fleur looking worried from the door, accompanied by Lila who looked like she wanted to cry

"I'm so sorry I didn't want to worry you" –

"is ok Lila, please don't get upset too"- answered Albus While checking on Scorpius who seemed to be getting more tire minute by minute- "why don't we finish this at the flat where both of you can rest?"

Ron and Fleur reacted like they had been given an order, each of them taking a teenager and apparating away following Albus.

Once they were home again Albus put Scorpius in bed, giving direct orders to kreacher to take care of him. Surprisingly after the stunt, Scorpius fell asleep once his head touched his pillow giving Albus time to react without getting the blond more upset.

"Aunt fleur, please attend to our guests while I contact London"- his murderous cold demeanor making everyone nervous; situation that only got worst once Albus began to yell and fight over a two way mirror, discussion that ended with a broken mirror, a bloodied hand an Ron trying to calm their guests while trying to contact Harry.

"Is true" - said Albus looking at his bloodied hand -"there are two of them…. and my father already knew"


End file.
